


Home Coming: Second Prequel to The Sun Never Sets

by GreyWolfGhost



Series: Sun Never Sets Twilight Saga [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Homecoming, Immortality, Meet the Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-Twilight, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolfGhost/pseuds/GreyWolfGhost
Summary: The 2nd Prequel to The Sun Never Sets. This covers the few months after Edward brings Chris home from London and he is introduced to the rest of the Cullen Family. Chris also deals with the aftermath of becoming a Vampire and the PTSD of escaping War Torn London. 1941.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                     

 

                                

 

 

 

Edward pushed open the front door and I followed him into the warmly lit house. It was not what I had expected, but I was glad that what I had expected wasn't the reality.

A medium height woman with caramel coloured hair greeted us as soon as we walked into the house. I stayed behind Edward, unsure what I should be doing. The woman pulled Edward into a tight hug.

"We were getting worried Edward," she said motherly. From behind her, a tall muscular teenager with dark brown hair and a tall beautiful blonde girl with her arm linked in his. He had a big grin plastered on his face and she was smiling gently.

"Yeah, what happen you get lost?" the big teen asked. Edward ignored him and turned to the woman.

"Sorry, Esme. Getting Chris to move quickly was not going to happen. He wanted to sightsee."

I growled at him but stopped when Esme looked at me. Her eyes were like my mother's, not in color, of course, Mrs. Cullen had golden eyes while my mother had green, but it was the same concern in them and I couldn't help but continue to stare into her eyes. I felt safe… protected, like my mother was here and she was going to hold me close.

She stepped closer to me, slowly and cautiously. But I could read her body language, she wasn't being cautious of me for her own safety, she was being cautious so not to frighten me. I glanced to my left and saw a hall mirror, but I couldn't read my face, I didn't feel frightened, nervous maybe…but, I looked at her face and her eyes and the only word that came to mind was home.

"Hello, Christian. My name is Esme, I am Carlisle's wife. This is Rosalie and Emmett, welcome home."

"pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said softly. She reached over and put her hand on my shoulder, I didn't mean to flinch and I felt awful after I did, but this didn't seem to bother Esme at all, it was like she had expected this kind of reaction from me.

"About time we had some fresh blood around here," Emmett boomed, seriousness in his voice.

I stopped breathing for a second, staring at Emmett, I moved closer to Edward timidly, he put his arm around my shoulder protectively, reassuring me. Rosalie smacked Emmett's shoulder and Edward growled at him

"Emmett, look at him, he's frightened enough, he's practically shaking!" Rosalie hissed at him "the last thing he needs is you making it worse."

"Emmett, Rosalie is right, that is not amusing." Esme reprimanded him, "not everyone is laid back and welcoming about this life as you, and he's younger than you were don't forget, imagine how frightened he must be feeling, thrown into this new life, coming from the midst of a war, being brought into a new country, and surrounded by total strangers no less. This is overwhelming enough for him without your jokes."

Emmett ducked his head for a second shamefully,

"Sorry," he looked at me "sorry kid, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's all right," I replied.

Esme reached over and took my hand as gently as possible, she offered me a warm smile

"Come with me Christian, we have your room all set up."

I looked at her surprised

"My room?"

her smile grew bigger

"Yes of course," she replied "we've fixed the room next to Emmett and Rosalie's. I hope you like it."

"I don't understand, we do not sleep, why in the world do we need a place to kip if we don't sleep?"

Rosalie came over to me and smiled softly, much like Esme had.

"A room is more than a place to sleep Christian, everyone needs a place of their own to relax and have time to themselves." She paused "do you like to read Chris?" I nodded, "well a room is perfect for a nice quiet place to enjoy a good book. Especially when these two blasts the radio at all hours, especially when one is trying to study." She finished nodded at Edward and Emmett who both shrugged innocently, I stared at Rosalie for a second, wait, study, as in school work? "Come on Chris, Esme and I will give you the grand tour."

By the time Carlisle returned a week or so later I had more or less settled into the routine of the house, but found myself gazing out the window wishing to go outside without supervision. When we heard his car coming up the gravel, the family headed outside to welcome him home, as did I.

Once the greetings were over, everyone drifted back to the activities we had been occupied with, well they did. I returned to the spot which had been dubbed Chris's window, a small window seat where I spent most of my time, just staring out at the woods surrounding our house.

I knew a town was not far and I longed to go exploring it, I hated being housebound. But until the newborn blood lust passed (or my eyes went completely yellow whichever came first) I was under house arrest and boy was I ready for it to be over with.

I had been out in the woods a few times with Edward and Emmett and kept on a pretty short leash.

Both of them were keen to test my strength. I easily took Edward down in a wrestling match and nearly pinned Emmett. Both of them easily towered over me and outweighed me so I was surprised at the ease of taking them out. Till Edward explained why, for the first few months of being a vampire I would at my strongest, stronger than any of my family stronger even then older larger of our kind.

Of course, Edward explained that the strength would not last, as what little blood remained in my tissues slowly was used up I would not be as strong as I had been the first few months of this life. But Emmett promised I would still be stronger than any human and would put up a decent fight with one of our kind, especially with my ability to protect me.

My eyes left the window for a brief second as they drifted to the now-closed office door, just past the foyer, into which Carlisle and Esme had disappeared.

I sighed and rested my head on the glass.

I closed my eyes even though I wouldn't sleep, but I wanted to…I was so bored…I had read all the books in the house, even Carlisle's medical books, a few times over…

I even missed school…suddenly, sitting in a hall listening to the headmaster lecturing, didn't sound like a bad thing, how could I have ever thought it was boring and had wished to be somewhere else. I would give anything to sit in a class right about now.

A rumbling caught my attention, I felt the slight vibration through the glass and it forced my eyes open, did I imagine that…what was that?…it sounded familiar, but…no, it couldn't be, not here…not now, it wasn't bloody possible.

Seconds after that though, I got my answer, that slight rumbling was soon followed by a more forceful rumble and with it an explosion that literally shook the house.

I couldn't help my reaction

"NO!" I yelled and ducked for cover on the floor leaning against the wooden floor base that the window seat lay on. I threw my arms over my head and scrunched myself into a ball. "no not again… not here, please God no more..."

More bombing…blitzkrieg…those were the first thoughts that entered my mind, the Luftwaffe was attacking. Had Great Britain fallen, had we lost to Germany and now as I predicted was Hitler setting his sight on America?

My god…what 'bout my parents…were they safe…? Were they even alive? I shouldn't have left…I should have stayed in England, protected my mother. I abandoned them…I abandoned my family and left them to face this war alone.

I could have protected them, I'm no longer human I could do things no human could do. Emmett had said it himself I was stronger than any human and would stay that way and with my newborn strength right now I was like Superman or other superheroes I read in comics. How could I not use this strength to protect my family!

I tried to think for a second, where could the Luftwaffe take off from…Japan? Germany's ally…unlikely, from what I had read Japan had its own agenda with conquering China and the rest of Asia.

Then the only other option, Germany had infiltrated the United States and was spreading and attacking.

How long would it be before Nazi's came crashing down our door…like so many of us British kids had feared, as we told each other, trying to lessen our own fears by spreading it to our peers. We feared that it wasn't just bombs the Gerry's were dropping on London, that amongst the bombs were German soldiers, coming to kill us from the ground as well as the air.

We would hide in the homemade shelters or cower with our families, neighbors, and strangers in the shelters in the Tube, waiting for the sounds of boots on the floor, coming closer, and close a knife with the Swastika carved upon it coming to slit our throats.

I stayed like that for a few seconds, even when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I winced and pulled myself tighter,

"Christian…it's alright," Carlisle's voice called to me. Slowly I glanced up. Esme and Carlisle were kneeling beside me and Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were gathered around looking concerned. "We should have warned you, we are near a mining town, they use dynamite to open the tunnels, they do this every now and then, there's nothing to be frightened of, it's not what you think it is."

I couldn't speak, another explosion rattled the house and I ducked my head once again, fully prepared for the debris and smoke to reach us.

This time Esme didn't hesitate, she pulled me close to her hugging me, I flinched again but didn't fight her.

Each explosion she held me tighter, she smoothed my hair gently stroking the back of my head.

"Shh, it's all right, little one…it's all right" She soothed, rocking me like a baby like my mother had always done.

At first, I felt embarrassed, knowing the rest of the family was looking on, but this was what I had wanted…I automatically saw Esme in the mother position, not my real mother, but deserving of the same post and I desperately wanted to be held and assured everything would be fine, but I hadn't been able to find the words to ask, and randomly hugging her felt awkward.

So even with the family looking on, even with the embarrassment I felt… I didn't pull away from Esme's hold on me, in fact, I allowed myself to ease closer to her.

"You are safe." She assured.

My mind wanted to believe her, but I couldn't stop my reactions. She continued to rock me and hummed a song that I did not recognize, but felt calmed by not by the tune, but by her soothing voice.

This would go on for a few more weeks…weeks turning into a month…the bloody mine was pretty far from our house I would learn, but thanks to our extraordinary senses, it's blasting was amplified.

Everyone in the family grew used to my…er…panic attacks. Carlisle felt there was nothing they could do to put a stop to them, and he was right, my mind was still in a war zone. To me, Washington was just as vulnerable to Nazi attack as London is and until I felt more comfortable, the panic attacks would continue.

Each time, Esme was there to comfort me. Apparently, Carlisle had explained everything he knew about me to his wife and once she learned all this, Esme did everything possible to fill the role of mother to me, which I know was her personality prior to my joining the family.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                

 

 

By late December, the blasting had grown quiet, which meant no panic attacks at least for a while. I had lost track of the days so I was very surprised to learn how close Christmas was. I had often wondered how Americans celebrate the holiday, but now, I wondered how a family of vampires would celebrate it.

Needless to say, I was very surprised when Emmett and Edward brought home a tree and Carlisle brought Christmas decorations and lights from the cellar. Rosalie and Esme began decorating the tree with the lights and tinsel and I couldn't help but get involved in the spirit, especially since within thirty seconds of helping, Emmett felt the need to decorate me with tinsel, I was covered in the stuff and was still pulling pieces out of my clothes and hair for a good twenty minutes after the fact.

However, with the knowledge of how close Christmas was getting, the more anxious I became, my birthday was fast approaching with the holiday…my fourteenth birthday and it reminded me that from now on, each year I would celebrate another birthday without ever physically reaching the age I celebrated.

I knew I wouldn't mention my upcoming birthday to my new family, hoping to keep any celebration at bay. Perhaps Carlisle and Esme didn't even know when it was and maybe Edward hadn't told them, perhaps with the excitement of Christmas, the event could come and go.

After all, Christmas Eve…at least Christmas Eve in my family was spent at church, we always went to mass, the nativity play would occur and myself and the others in the choir would sing. I was in the nativity play twice, when I was six and seven, a few years after we had moved to London. I was one of the shepherds both times, I think. But that was only twice after I turned eight, my focus was told to be completely on the choir.

I never went to the midnight mass when I was younger…last Christmas was the first midnight mass I attended. After all, I was getting to old for Father Christmas, not to say I didn't enjoy waking up on Christmas morning for a few more gifts, mysteriously left by St. Nicolas, on top of the ones I received for my birthday the day before.

I think I had one party where I had guests that weren't relatives, and that was when I was seven. Mostly my birthday was celebrated on Christmas day, when the family came with more gifts included the Christmas ones. I never expected a lot, in fact by the time I was nine, I felt guilty about accepting gifts for my birthday as well as Christmas, knowing how my cousins must have felt, though, by the time I was ten, toys were not included in the gifts, it was mainly money, books, sweets, and the occasional cricket bat or ball from my uncle.

Thinking about Christmas time with my family, brought about a feeling of homesick… and despite the wonderful family I now had…I felt lonely.

I missed my parents, I missed decorating for Christmas with them and preparing for midnight mass...I missed the choir and all my friends who had sung next to me for what feels like forever.

I missed England, I missed Big Ben's faithful striking of the time…I was growing homesick, very homesick and each day it was only getting worse. It felt like I was dying again from the inside…a little bit each day.

As Esme and Rosalie slipped the garland around the tree I glanced at my reflection in one of the glass ornaments, oh right…there would be no midnight mass, nor any mass for me, not this year at least.

I reached to my neck and rubbed my cross thoughtfully, I hadn't even thought to ask Carlisle and Esme if the family even attended church, I suddenly wanted to…I needed to go, never before had going to church felt more important than now.

I felt Edward looking at me and turned, he was holding out his hand, sitting in it was the star for the top of the tree. He grinned and gestured for me to come over to the tree.

"You're first Christmas with us, you get to put the star up." He said gently dropping the heavy ornament in my hand. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow, before glancing down at the star; I slowly walked over to the tree then looked back at the family.

"You really want me to do this?" I asked, looking specifically at Carlisle and Esme who both nodded. I looked up at the tree again.

"Go for it Chris," Carlisle said encouragingly,

"Um…I don't suppose anyone has a step I can borrow."

Emmett's booming laughter startled me,

"Forget the stool." He said, coming up behind me…uh oh…I thought not good "I've got him." Suddenly I felt his hands under my arms and I was off the floor, dangling. At first, I was stunned, completely forgetting the reason Emmett had lifted me up. "Kid hurry up, your not exactly light…" Emmett said, grinning wide, I could hear it in his voice there was no seriousness, he was being funny, if there was one thing that I had come to learn about Emmett, it was that being serious is not his forte, I have yet to see him full on serious.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the tree

"Oh yes, all what twenty pounds of him?" Edward replied

"Sure, twenty pounds of him…I'm adding in the extra fifty for that star!" The whole family laughed at that one, Emmett the loudest. As he laughed I struggled to reach the top of the tree, each time I was near it his body shook with laughter thereby shaking me. "What is taking so long up there?" he managed to ask between chuckles.

"If you wouldn't mind 'olding still!" I retorted, unable to keep my own chuckles at bay. "I'd be done with this by now and you could give yer arms a break. An' fer yer information, I'm seventy pounds, no' twenty!"

Emmett burst out laughing again…this time at my accent. He had been pretty good about keeping that portion of the teasing as minimal as possible (I'm sure Rosalie had a hand in threatening him to do so)…

Little words that were perfectly normal to me, but had different meanings here in America cracked him up, such as when Carlisle asked me to go to the trunk of his car and retrieve his bag and I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and had asked if he meant the boot, that conversation had Emmett going for a good five minutes.

Or when I asked Emmett if I could borrow a pair of braces since mine was on the verge of breaking, he of course had no idea what I was talking about until Carlisle translated for him and when Edward said (as he partially paid attention to our conversation) 'oh suspenders, sure' I thought he going mad…or was planning on borrowing some from Esme or Rosalie for me to wear, both scenarios were not what I hoped for.

It wasn't until Carlisle (while rolling his eyes at the three of us, because Emmett was completely confused and Edward couldn't contain his laughter) explained to Emmett what suspenders were in England and to me what they were in America.

Needless to say, in the month or so I've been with the Cullen's, each of us has been confused by the other's terminology one way or the other, Rosalie reads quite a lot so she's pretty aware what I'm usually talking about, especially since most of what she reads is Charles Dickens and Jane Austen, Carlisle and Esme same thing, Edward can usually tell what I'm talking about from reading my mind…but Emmett…he's a lost cause.

Most conversations between the two of us end up with him completely confused it's amusing to no end.

But with my once fading Scottish accent taking over my more dominant English accent, even for that brief moment was more than Emmett could take.

Sighing, I crossed my arms and waited for his laughter to pass, it wasn't until he nearly dropped me he was laughing so hard, that I finally managed to put the bloody star on the tree and wiggle out of Emmett's grasp before he really did drop me.

"Excellent Chris, now the tree is perfect," Carlisle exclaimed.

As he said this, Edward switched off the lamps in the room and the tree itself glowed, emanating its warm light…our bodies may be cold, but the light brought back a feeling of warmth, life…it brought back being human.

I glanced around at my family, now that Emmett had recovered from his laughter fit, he had wandered over to Rosalie and had her wrapped lovingly in his arms, Carlisle stood the same way with Esme and Edward leaned against the doorframe content in his own right…and then there was me…

I stood off to the side nearest to Edward's piano, staring at the tree. It was beautiful, probably the most beautiful Christmas display I had seen since the war began.

Christmas was my mother's favorite holiday and she would have loved this scene, it would be her perfect Christmas.

I hung my head, as the feeling of homesickness hit me again.

Esme seemed to sense this. She left Carlisle's arms for a moment, walking over to me. She took my arm in her hands and gently pulled me over to where her and Carlisle had been standing. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and Carlisle resumed his hold on her, rocking her back and forth and thereby rocking me as well.

When I looked up at them, both smiled gently and Esme leaned over to kiss the top of my head…

We gazed at its beauty for a few moments, before Edward moved towards his piano. He hit a few keys testing the tuning before taping the keys to form a song…A grin slid across my face, I knew the song….I knew it very well…

I gently pulled away from Esme and moved closer to Edward's piano, drawn by the tune and by the memory.

"Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas tree, thy leaves are so unchanging, not only green when summer's here but also when tis cold and drear…" I sang softly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, Edward stopped playing, Emmett stopped rocking Rosalie back and forth…a soft smile began to appear on Esme's face... Edward looked at her for a moment then back at me and I stopped, embarrassed.

"Oh Christian…dodon't stop." Esme cooed softly, she looked at Edward for a moment, pushing him to keep playing.

Her body language told me that she had discovered a way to get me to really open up and she was prepared to take full advantage of the situation.

"Do you know this one?" he said and tapped a few more notes, at first the beat didn't sound familiar, but then it hit me…

"God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay, remember Christ our savior was born on Christmas day, to save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray….o tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy…o tidings of comfort and joy." I sang softly, the memory of how much I had enjoyed the choir filled my still heart and I temporarily forgot that I was more than willing to leave it.

"This is great," Emmett spoke up as I trailed off, finishing the final chorus of the song, everyone looked at him suspiciously "the kid can sing, no more scratchy Christmas carols on the radio!" he explained.

I grinned a bit as everyone else laughed.

I looked over at Edward

"Do you know King Wenceslas?" I asked…my favorite of all Christmas carols. When Edward didn't answer I started, hoping he'd catch up with the piano "Good King Wenceslas last looked out on the Feast of Stephen, when the snow lay 'round about deep and crisp and even… brightly shone the moon that night…though the frost was cruel when a poor man came in sight gath'ring winter fuel." Edward may not have known the song, but he caught to the beat quickly "hither, page, and stand by me, if thou know'st it, telling yonder peasant, who is he? Where and what his dwelling? Sire, he lives a good league hence, underneath the mountain right against the forest fence by Saint Agnes fountain. Bring me flesh and bring wine, bring me pine logs hither thou and I shall see him dine when we bear them thither. Page and monarch, forth they went forth they went together through the rude wind's wild lament and bitter weather. Sire the night is darker now and the wind blows stronger fails my 'eart I know not how I can go no longer, mark my footsteps, my good page tread thou in them boldly thou shall find the winters rage freeze thy blood less coldly…"

"Keep going Chris," Rosalie encouraged as I paused, unsure if I should finish the song, "it's beautiful," her eyes were sparkling and she was leaning against Emmett with a joyful smile on her face.

I knew I had to finish it…I couldn't say no to her request.

"In his masters step he trod, where the snow lay dinted heat was in the very sod which the Saint had printed, therefore, Christian men, be sure wealth or rank possessing ye, who now will bless the poor shall yourselves find blessing." I finished.

Esme left Carlisle's side again and hugged me tightly,

"That was beautiful…" she said softly "you have a wonderful gift Christian. Don't you ever be ashamed of your talents they are wonderful."

I nodded

"I won't…I apologize." I answered.

X-X-X-X

 

For Versions of the mentioned songs:

 

Oh Christmas Tree: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMjcu6dEd34

 

God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vjDN8-sQdc

 

Good King Wenceslas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klvaE6KpIHk

 


	3. Chapter 3

               

                                                                                   

 

They were planning something…I could tell…the whole family was in on it and I had a feeling I was the recipient.

I was not being full of myself and expecting something…it was written all over their body language….Christmas Eve was fast approaching, a day before to be exact…Emmett couldn't look at me without snorting back a laugh, Rosalie kept hitting him every time he did so, Edward was grinning to himself every now and then, and Esme and Carlisle had been taking mysterious road trips every so often for the past few days now.

Oh yes, they were all up to something and if it WAS what I thought it was, I had to put a stop to it before it really got out of hand.

I had no problem with the family celebrating Christmas Eve…if that was just it, but the fact that no one had mentioned my birthday was on the same day, really made me suspicious especially since I could read their body language and knew they were perfectly aware of my birthday.

Around ten the night before Christmas Eve, it reached the point where I'd had enough of Emmett's poor attempt to hide his laughter and escaped to my room.

Compared to Emmett and Rosalie's room, and Edward's just down the hall, my room was pretty bare, but then again, they'd had longer to stamp their personality on their rooms, I had barely a month. My shelves were pretty empty, except for the three books Edward had picked up for me at a bookstore and the four or five textbooks Esme had acquired so I wouldn't fall behind in my study's whilst I was confined to the house.

Sighing a bored sigh and longing to hear a good old fashion BBC wireless programme. I climbed into my chair and started reading Hounds of Baskerville…I was really getting homesick again, I missed all the familiarity of Great Britain; the accents, the weather, how my country felt…it's hard to really describe how a country feels, but even being confined to the house, I knew the feelings here in the states were much different than any feelings I'd had in England. So reading things like Sherlock Holmes and Charles Dickens helped…if only a bit. They helped to remind me of my homeland, reminding me of what I had left behind.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I heard the clock in the downstairs foyer chiming…it was midnight…December 24th…I was officially fourteen years old and I felt odd…something was out of place.

I was reading the atmosphere in the house, I was reading my environment and just by reading my environment I knew something was different. Each day I was discovering advantages to my ability to profile, I had thought it was just my family…but I was learning quickly that it wasn't just people I could profile, environments could be profiled just as easily as people and that was what was happening.

I put my book down on the floor gently and wandered to the window, the stars were gone, replaced by clouds as a light snow began falling. Snow for Christmas, I smiled… real snow, not dirty black soot covered snow that never made it to the ground, but real white snow, like snow in the highlands.

Cautiously I made my way to my door, my feeling to appease my curiosity growing… I poked my head out, listening for anyone, but all was quiet as the clock finished its chime and settled for the time being.

I wandered into the hall and down the steps towards the family room where the tree stood. Esme was standing near the tree, Carlisle was handing her wrapped items, which she was placing carefully under the tree while some went to a table; Emmett was standing in the doorway and failing as a lookout because he was fixated on the family room wireless, on which the broadcaster was reading A Christmas Carol.

It was strange…hearing the story retold with an American accent, as opposed to the English I am used to. Hearing Marley tell Scrooge of his ghostly visitors to come in an American accent just didn't sound right, it takes place in London the narrators should be English.

Quickly, I shook my head, ignoring that minor detail as I glanced around the room taking in the scene before me.

A paper sign was draped delicately on the same doorway with the words 'Happy Birthday Christian' written on it.

I groaned silently, I knew it…they didn't need to do this for me…I felt the same way I had always felt receiving extra presents for my birthday and Christmas while my cousins only had Christmas presents…guilty. I didn't need to nor did I want to be singled out for this it wasn't fair to everyone.

"Ah, the birthday boy arrives," Edward whispered, coming up behind me. I looked at him quickly, a pleading look in my eyes, he read my mind and understood instantly "Chris. Esme and Carlisle want to do this for you…whether you believe it to be true or not you are turning fourteen today, even if you decide not to celebrate any birthdays after this, this one counts."

"No, it doesn't…"

"Think of it as our way of officially welcoming you into the family, it just happens to occur on your birthday."

"Nice try…I don't feel right about this."

Edward sighed

"Chris, everyone's birthday is celebrated." I raised an eyebrow "the last birthday was Emmett's, when he officially turned twenty, not long after Carlisle changed him." I glanced over at Emmett who was fiddling with the dials on the wireless. "At least let Esme do this for you, she wants you to feel a part of the family and she is worried that you don't."

"She thinks I don't want to be a part of the family?"

Edward shook his head

"She thinks you don't feel fully accepted."

I looked around

"So that's the real reason?"

he grinned

"Mostly." He paused "and besides, how many real birthdays have you had since the war started?"

I looked at him, both of us knowing full well the answer to that particular question. I thought this over.

"Can we compromise?"

He tapped his chin thinking

"You offer?"

"This is a Christmas eve celebration, not my birthday, my birthday just happens to fall on the same day…night." I said before grinning "morning."

He nodded, agreeing to my offer.

"But let Esme do what she wants, she cares for you and wants to make sure your happy, she knows your homesick and miss your parents, that is why she's doing this, why she insisted, not to take your mind off your parents, but do you realize that her and Carlisle, and Rose, Emmett, and I, we care about you." He paused "and it's not being selfish or conceited Chris," I looked at him quickly, "it is ok to enjoy it when others do things for you, because they are doing it because they want to, because they care about you, not because they have to."

I frowned, I hate it when he reads my mind, but two can play that game as I studied his body language and more importantly his face, to see a sign of sarcasm or rehearsed, but there was nothing of the sort.

"Do you…I mean…this happens every Christmas right?"

Edward nodded

"Every Christmas, with your birthday being an added bonus." He finished nodding towards the gifts that lay under the tree "we always exchange gifts, its tradition, by this time next year you will be able to go into town and purchase your own gifts to give."

I gave a slight grin, I wanted to do that…more than anything…I mean just going into town was inviting, but I wanted to give back to the Cullens, to thank them for all they had done and I couldn't wait until next year…it had to be this year, I had an idea but quickly blocked it from my mind so Edward couldn't catch wind.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice echoed behind Edward and me, making me jump "you are a horrible lookout!" she screeched.

Edward began chuckling as Rosalie swooped in past us

"Huh? What do you mea-?" he stopped when she pointed at me and rolled her eyes, "oops…"

Carlisle and Esme were laughing by this point, Esme glided over to Edward and I and pulled me into a tight hug

"Happy Birthday Christian," she said, I looked at Edward and he gave me a warning look, reminding me of my promise

"Thank you," I said softly, she guided me over to the table nearest the tree, upon which sat a small pile of wrapped gifts. I looked back at Edward, a pleading look in my eyes hoping he read my mind now, Edward these can't all be for me…I thought and he nodded, grinning.

"Would you like to open them now? Or wait?" Esme asked, though she was giving me a choice, I could read her face and knew she wanted me to open them now…she was excited and very happy and I didn't want to disappoint her, but I didn't feel right about this and I had to be truthful.

"Mrs. Cullen," I said lowering my voice, "Dr. Cullen…I appreciate all of this, but you didn't have to do this…I didn't expect anything, you have all done so much already…"

Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle, both of them realizing what Edward already knew from my thoughts,

"Oh Christian…" Esme cooed "stop being so stubborn, you are fourteen today and we are celebrating it understand?"

My mouth twitched into a slight grin, I didn't want to make Esme angry, and I certainly did not want to hurt her by pulling away from this, that and I was acting selfish and very unlike my age.

Slowly I nodded and allowed myself to be pushed closer to the table, which ironically enough had a chair now situated next to it…a chair I am positive was not there a few hours ago.

Gently, Esme pushed me into the chair and lifted off the first package. It was small, carefully wrapped and the tag told me it was from Carlisle and Esme.

"Come on kid open it! We're getting old over here," Emmett called, as he, Edward and Rosalie moved closer to get a better look. I wanted to slink into the chair, I hate being the center of attention; seeing my discomfort Carlisle gave me a gentle and encouraging smile.

Slowly and carefully I tore the paper off, forgetting momentarily that unlike in England were things were severely rationed and saving everything was expected, it wasn't so much in America, still I was careful, old habits are hard to break.

It was a small black box, about the size of my palm and inside was a necklace with a small charm attached to it about the size of a shilling, I lifted the charm holding it closer. It was a black onyx stone with silver symbols engraved on it; a hand above a lion, similar to lions many Scottish Clans have for their crest, including the flag of Scotland, just below the roaring lion was a banner with three clovers engraved on it.

I raised an eyebrow, before glancing around at my family in confusion, until it dawned on me…Edward and Emmett wore a wrist cuff, Esme a bracelet, Rosalie a large pendant, and Carlisle's ring, all these bore the same crest…

"It's our crest…" Carlisle explained "our family unity."

"It's amazing" I breathed holding it up to the light.

Esme reached over and gently took it from my hands, to clip it around my neck, the chain was a bit shorter than my cross, so the two did not tangle, not that they would have a chance, my cross stays under my shirt, this…this I would not keep tucked away.

"We felt the charm suited your personality better than the wrist cuff, but if you don't like it we can-" I held up a hand stopping Esme

"No…this is perfect…" I held the charm gently in my hand "thank you…"

"Told you this was about you feeling accepted," Edward mentioned casually. I glared at him, but only jokingly.

"Thank you," I said softly "this means a lot to me,"

"Hey, your one of us kid…" Emmett spoke up. For the first time since I had met him his tone was serious, "you're a Cullen."

Not a vampire…not a monster, a member of a family…a member of THIS family…I looked down for a moment…but what about the Callaghan family, my real family, my kin…

I sighed, I'm dead to them…literally; Christian Aiden Callaghan dies a little bit each day that passes and soon he will completely cease to exist.

I looked up at my family, but I would not cease to exist, only who I once was, with each passing day I lose who I was, but gain a bit of who I am now…Christian Aiden Cullen.

Someday I would officially say goodbye to my real family, someday they would leave this world and leave me behind. When that day happened I would not be an empty shell unsure of his past or present…the future maybe, but that is always unknown. I have this family…the Cullen family, I was not ready to say goodbye to my mum and dad, but when I was ready I had people I could turn too to comfort and guide me. And though I might lose all of my past, I won't forget it…I refuse to forget who I was and where I came from…

"Chris?" I looked up, Rosalie was looking at me concerned, everyone was, and I wondered how long she had been calling my name.

"Sorry…I was just thinking." I looked at Edward, he had seen my thoughts and knew exactly what had just been going on, but I trusted him not to say anything and like the brother, he is becoming…he did not.

"We have more gifts for you, only if you feel up to opening them, we can wait if you'd like," Rosalie said gently. I looked at her quickly for a moment, though I had only been with the family for less than a month, I had learned so much about their personalities and who they are. Rosalie likes being the center of attention and things to be about her. But here she was, pushing for a day to be about someone else, the focus be about someone else, someone else be the center of attention… She reached over and hugged my shoulders tight "Chris?" she paused "are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine." I shook my head clearing my thoughts

"Do you want to wait?"

"No, I'll open them…thank you."

"That's the spirit, Chris!" Emmett boomed, as Esme handed me more wrapped packages.

By the time one in the morning was announced by a chime from the clock, I had everything on the table unwrapped. The wrapping paper was in neat piles at my feet (which Emmett was giving me odd looks about) and the small pile of gifts sat carefully on the table.

To my relief, there wasn't much, though I eyed the tree apprehensively, I was very excited about what I did get.

From Emmett and Rosalie a portable phonograph with two records of my favorite performer, Benny Goodman's: Sing, Sing, Sing and his newest (newest to me at least, since it was performed last year, but had yet to come to England) Swingin' down the lane.

It was impossible to fight the grin on my face if there's one thing I love its Swing, a few Swing clubs were located down the street from my house in London and I'd been to one, but mostly I'd sit outside and listen to the swing bands inside.

I also received some smaller items from Carlisle and Esme, mainly enough books to fill the two other empty shelves in my room, but all paled in comparison to the charm which I proudly wore.

From Edward, more books, some new titles and American classics, such as Mark Twain's Huckleberry Finn and Tom Sawyer and one called A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, I couldn't wait to start reading that one. I had grown up on tales of King Arthur and his knights.

But most importantly, Edward had given me my books…two of my favorite books that is, Treasure Island and my favorite of all, Dracula…both had been my father's when he was a boy and he had given me his copies for my eighth birthday, Dracula had been in my bag…that day….

But looking at the copy in my hand…it looked so old…it looked like my own, the binding had the same rough feel to it, and the pages were crisp and even a little dirty, burnt even.

I looked up at Edward quickly and he shrugged innocently. It felt so familiar. I held the book closer and innocently took a whiff of it, a scent had remained on the book, from the previous owner.

Suddenly it hit me. The scents…two specific scents…My god, this WAS my copy of Dracula…he had rescued it…my own and my father's scent were all over it, soaked into the pages and into the leather material of the cover…

"I went back to where the medics found you, your bag was partially buried under debris, this was the only thing salvageable in it, and I knew how important it was to you…" Edward explained, "your school books on the other hand," he grinned "I didn't see them in there at all."

I returned the grin,

"Thank you, Edward," I said softly "thank you, everyone."

Esme reached over and hugged me tightly

"You are very welcome."

Emmett's shadow washed over me and when I looked at him, he had a wide grin that seemed to take up his entire face.

"Come on kid, let's test this thing out!" he exclaimed lifting the phonograph with one hand and one of the records with the other. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I followed him, picking up my trash and gently laying it on the table to be reused if necessary.

 

 

                                                                                                                 

 

                                                                                


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, I was in my room, enjoying the wireless and reading for probably the hundredth time my Dracula book. I couldn't help but laugh at it now… knowing how untrue and foolish it is now. As I read the pages, I could hear Bela Lugosi quoting probably the most famous line in Dracula. I read the line again and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face:

"…Listen to them! Children of the night! What music they make!" I recited, laughing at myself and the book that had once kept me up long into the night, wondering if such creatures existed….it was fun to believe in, even though I knew it couldn't be true, something like that could not exist.

But even being amused by the foolishness of such stories; it didn't change the fact that I was so happy to have it back.

But it wasn't just the pleasure of having something important back, every time I turned the page, a scent wafted up from the crisp pages towards my nose. A smell of vanilla, my father's favorite tobacco pipe and with that smell of vanilla and tobacco, was a stronger smell of my father. So I could close my eyes and it was as if I was with my father and we were reading the book together as we had done when I was younger.

I was so focused on reading and rereading it, that I didn't realize how much time had passed.

I looked up when a knock came to my door, it slid open and Carlisle and Esme walked in. Both were dressed presentably. Carlisle wore a suit and a bowtie while Esme had a simple green dress. Both were also dressed for the cold, with jackets and such.

"Hi," I said softly, closing my book. "Is everything all right?" they exchanged a smile, and Esme stepped forward.

"I put a new suit for you in your closet,"

"New suit?" I asked

"Yes,"

I tried desperately to profile Carlisle and Esme, but they managed to keep their body language from me.

Suddenly Emmett appeared at the doorway, he had a grin on his face, that grew larger with each second.

"Come on kid, times a wasting."

"Forgive me," I said softly "but um, what is going on?"

"Emmett is taking you hunting." Carlisle replied.

I raised an eyebrow, I had been hunting just two days ago, surely I did not need to go again so soon.

"Hunting?"

"As soon as you get back, I want you washed up and ready to go immediately." Esme finished, smiling as she took my book from my hand and laid it gently on the desk.

"I am so confused," I admitted, my eyes darting between my new parents and Emmett "why am I going hunting?"

"The longer you stand there asking questions the longer you will be out hunting and the later we will be." Carlisle said with a chuckle

Without another word, I followed Emmett outside. Once in the snow he gestured for me to follow and we took off through the snow fall into the forest.

Glancing at my watch I realized it was about 7'oclock and I shook my head at myself, unable to believe that I had been reading that long and wondering how many times exactly I read and reread Dracula.

This was the first time I had been hunting with Emmett alone, I usually go with Carlisle and Esme, sometimes with Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward, but never Emmett alone. After we had been running for a good ten minutes, he slowed to a stop and sniffed the air,

"Good, it's close." I gave him a strange look "I hate going after the sleeping ones, there's no fun in it, but awake or not they are the toughest meanest things out here, we'll just have to make do with it still asleep…when spring comes, you'll get a taste of real hunting and real fun. You and me kid."

"What are the toughest things out here?"

"Grizzly bears," my brother answered

"Grizzly Bears!" I squeaked "why the bloody hell are we going to-"

"Look, kid, Carlisle, and Esme told me that a deer would not be enough tonight and to help you find a predator, and kid there's none better."

"I really don't understand, I thought deer were fine!"

"They are, but it is safer for you to overindulge tonight of all nights, especially if you're overindulging on something as strong as a bear."

When I realized he wasn't going to give me a straight answer, I shut up and followed him to a cave where a lone grizzly was hibernating, completely unaware that we were coming.

I stared at the massive pile of fur in front of me…I have never seen a bear outside of the London zoo and the circus and even those were miniatures compared to the monster here. It was like King Kong and seemed to grow larger and larger with each passing second.

Emmett grinned and nodded his head towards the bear,

"You do not expect me to drink all of it!" I said, my eyes growing wide at the size of the bear.

"Drink as much as you can, it won't go to waste I promise." Emmett replied a hungry look in his eyes.

Cautiously I stepped towards the sleeping giant, expecting it to wake at any moment and attack us.

Focusing, I kept the bear as calm as possible, it stayed asleep, but if it was too awaken, it would be calm and content, I just hoped that my ability to calm animals was not just my imagination.

Slowly I brushed it's tough thick fur and parted it to have a clear shot at the neck. I took a deep calming breath and allowed my strong granite like fingers to pull apart the soft tissue under it's fur. My fingers dug into the skin and through it, creating a small scratch.

At first, a tiny bit of blood trickled out of the wound. I felt the bear's emotions stir as it slowly began to wake…I felt it's aggravation, fear, and pain all swarming my own mind and my body. But it never fully woke.

Seeing the blood trickling out sent a burn in my throat and when I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned forward and began to drink.

The blood was hot, salty, and I hate to admit it but better tasting than the deer. The only downside I could see, was the fact that this bear was so far in hibernation that its emotions were not as strong as it would have been had I hunted it down as Emmett seemed eager to do, I would not be able to enjoy such a hunt and probably would not make grizzly bears my regular diet, it would have to be a very rare special treat.

I drank and drank until my stomach felt as if it would burst. I slumped to the cold ground, finally admitting defeat. Emmett grinned and stepped forward taking my place and finishing whatever was left.

I felt better than I had in weeks, deer blood and smaller animals was nothing to how satisfying the bear's blood felt and I now understood why Edward and Emmett insisted on hunting the predators.

When Emmett had finished, leaving the bear pretty much drained, he wiped his mouth on his shirtsleeve and turned to me

"How do you feel kid?" he asked and I nodded

"Much better," I replied, "but I still don't understand what is going on."

"Carlisle and Esme have a surprise for you, but they wanted to make sure you were not thirsty even a bit."

Not thirsty…my eyes went wide as I read his body language and the words he had just used

"Am I going into town?" I exclaimed. A month of house arrest was driving me bonkers, absolutely barking mad.

"You'll see," Emmett replied with a grin

"Come on then!" I shouted, taking off for home with Emmett struggling to keep up with me.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 Once home, I wasted no time changing into the suit that hung in my closet, the shoes fit perfectly as did the suit and I was just tying the tie when Carlisle knocked at my door.

"Come in," I replied. I hadn't worn a tie in nearly a month so I was having a bit of trouble getting it to stay straight, luckily, when Carlisle came in he saw me struggling and helped me to fix it.

"There, your all set to go," he finished, handing me a thick jacket, scarf, and gloves, unnecessary articles, but I knew it was necessary for appearances. "Come on, Esme's waiting downstairs for us."

I followed Carlisle out of my room, slipping my new jacket on as I walked. When we hit the first floor, Esme reached forward to hug me tight. Rosalie was in the sitting room reading a book, she looked up when we headed to the front door.

"Have a good time," she called.

"Are you sure you three won't join us?" Esme asked Rosalie shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's all right this is for Chris." She replied, a knowing smile on her face. "Besides, I can think of more exciting places I would rather spend my Christmas Eve."

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, confusion completely replacing the excitement I had been feeling.

We headed outside and I climbed into the backseat of Carlisle's car, despite my confusion, I could not contain my excitement at the prospect of finally seeing the town I had imagined.

As we drove away from the house I looked around hurriedly, it was very dark so there wasn't much to see, even with my enhanced vision all I saw was trees, snow, and the occasional animal.

We drove down the road and turned off it onto another before finally reaching signs of civilization, homes decorated for Christmas, street aglow, and at the end of this street, the tall steeple of the town church.

We parked the car not far from it and climbed out.

 

 

My eyes were wide with both surprise and joy, without my asking, Carlisle and Esme knew (probably thanks to Edward) what I had hoped for, for Christmas Eve…if I couldn't be with my parents then going to church was a close second on my wish list. I understood why they had insisted I go hunting something as strong as a bear and I also understood the risk Dr. Cullen and Esme were taking, but I was so, so grateful.

I turned to look at them and gave Esme a tight hug,

"Thank you, this means so much to me…" I paused "but are you sure it will be ok?" I asked…I knew the risk and what could potentially happen and that made me wary.

"I have faith in your strength Chris and we are taking all the precautions available." I took a deep breath and nodded "do you feel you are ready?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded

"Yes…I do, for this at least."

He nodded and reached into his coat pocket, he pulled out a rolled bandage. I looked at it confused for a moment.

"Unfortunately your eyes are still red and hiding them is one of the precautions we must take." I nodded, understanding. "There will be many people coming up to us, they know Esme and me as well as Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie." I nodded again, as Carlisle began wrapping the bandage around my head, therefore covering my blood red eyes. "What we have told people is that you are the son of a family friend, you were evacuated to us from London just a few weeks ago after several bombs destroyed your house. The event badly damaged your eyes and you've been resting since coming to us, but you insisted on coming out tonight for Christmas mass, even if you could not see it."

I gave a slight grin and nodded carefully. I could stick to that story, it sounded plausible enough.

To keep up appearances, Carlisle took the remainder of the bandage and created a sling for my left arm, I couldn't see what I looked like now, but I'm sure I looked like a refuge from the bombings in London.

"Will people talk to me?" I asked, adjusting the sling so it felt more comfortable, Esme slipped my jacket over my shoulders so it draped over my back.

"Most likely," Carlisle answered

"And what do I tell them?"

"We will let you use your judgment on that, answer their questions as best you can, chances are they will just talk to you, I doubt there will be many questions."

Esme put her arm around my shoulder, guiding me towards the church. With my eyes covered, my other senses took full control. It was amazing, I never knew the extent of my abilities, but the minute that blindfold went on, I couldn't believe how my other senses compensated for the lack of vision.

That, however, was the upside. Suddenly my mind felt caged, my instinct to profile the situation was overwhelming, my mind was screaming in protest to rip off the blindfold and allow a complete profile, but to do that…I needed my sight, my other senses were in overload, my sense of smell, hearing, even my sense of taste were struggling to compensate. I never realized how much I not only relied on but needed my sense of sight. I didn't believe it was possible to feel claustrophobic in one's own mind, but with the bandages covering my eyes, I was feeling just that.

My hearing rescued me so to speak, it allowed me to visualize everything around me just by the sounds, and slowly as we entered the church (Esme's arm protectively around my shoulder, guiding me up each step) I could profile not only the church itself but the people inside. The voices around me gave me a nearly perfect image of the church, my sense of smell caught the distinct wax smell so I knew where the candles were, giving me an idea where the front of the church, as well as the pews that I profiled, lined the aisle. I could also feel the people around me, I could feel their movement, feel their breathing, it was hitting my senses and my mind. My profiling ability was being tested and it was surprisingly surpassing all my expectations.

"Dr. Cullen!" a voice came from my left, I jumped at the booming voice, but relaxed quickly, because that was the only time I would be caught off guard like that for the rest of the night, as my other senses compensated for my lack of eyesight, I found I could profile what was around me and virtually see everything in my mind.

"Hello Ben," Carlisle said, I felt his movement in the air around us and knew he was stepping forward to shake this Ben's hand.

"Esme how wonderful to see you," a female voice entered the conversation, her scent was strong, a musky perfume that I instinctively wrinkled my nose at, but my throat ached a bit and I quickly realized that I might need to hold my breath if the burn got any worse…with that in mind, I knew the burn would be ten times worse, had I not fed from that bear.

"Hello, Betty how are you?" Esme asked politely.

"Splendid."

"So Carlisle, how was London? Is it true that it's been bombed to pieces?" the Ben person asked and I stiffened, my breath caught in my throat…if my heart still beat, it would have skipped at least several beats.

Esme's arms tightened around my shoulders as Carlisle cleared his throat, fully aware of my reaction to that statement.

"Bombed yes, but not to pieces, the city is strong and it's citizens are stronger. But times are desperate over there. If the situation was different I would have remained there to care for the wounded. Each night seems worse than the previous with the bombing."

"Who is this?" Betty asked, I'm not sure if the question was directed at Carlisle or Esme, but I looked to Carlisle.

"This is Christian, his parents are good friends from London," Carlisle replied

"Was he?" Ben started, and I could imagine Carlisle nodding.

"my house was leveled." I spoke up, "my parents an' I just made it out. We never made it to the shelter though."

It was amazing how easy it was to lie, I had heard so many similar stories from friends and neighbors, it really felt as if it could've happened to my family.

I lowered my head, a part of me wished that the story was true. I was more grateful to Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen then anyone could possibly know, but if the story I had just told and the story that the Cullens were informing everyone about me could be true, it would be bloody special.

Mainly because, it would mean when this bloody war was over, there was still a chance I could go home.

Esme seemed to sense my desire and even my sorrow, she knew how homesick I was and how much I longed for my parents. Her and Carlisle were doing everything in their ability to ease that, and tonight was just one of them. She reached over and hugged my shoulders tight, pulling me close to her, which I did not fight her on.

"Christian was badly hurt. His parents were planning on evacuating him and asked that Esme and I take him in until the war is over. His eyes were badly damaged in the explosion, for a while I was afraid he would lose his sight altogether, but he's recovering nicely. Had us worried for a while there didn't you Christian?"

"Yes, sir," I replied

"Well Christian, it is nice to meet you," I felt the air again and could nearly sense that Ben's hand was outstretched. Even with my eyes covered, it was as if I could see everyone's actions in my mind, this profiling ability was interesting, to say the least.

To keep up appearances Carlisle helped me find his friend's hand and we shook, he was very gentle with my hand as if I would break at the slightest touch, but I too had to be cautious of my own strength.

As Dr. Cullen has repeatedly warned me, we are much stronger than a human and even the slightest twitch could easily break this man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. ...?"

"Palmer, Benjamin Palmer and my wife Betty."

Mrs. Palmer took my hand from her husband's and shook it gently.

"You poor thing," she said, "how strange it must be for you to be so far from your home and your parents."

I nodded a bit

"It is strange ma'am, but Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen have made me feel more than welcome, and I do not feel as out of place as I did upon my arrival."

"Welcome all, if you would kindly settle down, we will begin our service," I saw the Palmers nod to Carlisle and Esme and walk away from us. It's amazing how strong my ability was taking hold even with my eyes blindfolded, my ears, nose and even my sense of touch was compensating for my lack of sight. I could practically see the church itself, and had it not to keep up appearances, would not have needed Dr. Cullen and Esme's guidance to find my way around.

Esme slid into the pew first and with Carlisle guiding me, helped me sit down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle whispered so softly I had to lean closer to him to properly hear him.

I nodded and gave a slight grin,

"Yes." I took a deep breath, there was a minor burn in my throat, but no worse anytime before, I could handle it. "Thank you so much for this," I whispered back, I saw him nod,

"it was what we believed you truly wanted for Christmas, not gifts or trinkets." I nodded

"You don't know how much this means to me."

Dr. Cullen patted my shoulders gently and Esme reached over and took my right hand (the hand not bandaged in a sling) and held it tight as the service began.

It was similar and yet so different from any I had experienced back home, but I felt as comfortable and even at ease here. When it came time to sing the hymns I sang softly so that only Dr. Cullen and Esme could hear me.

Suddenly it hit me like a Gerry bomb. One moment I was enjoying myself, I was happy to be at least at a church on Christmas Eve…the next moment a nagging voice attacked me.

I couldn't believe how content I was with this. I suddenly felt like I was betraying my parents…again.

How could I be enjoying myself and be happy at this moment, when thousands of miles away in England, my own mother was alone in our house and the two persons who should be with her were gone, one was off doing his duty to his country and the other had abandoned her in such a way that was like stabbing my own mother in the back with a dull knife.

Come All Ye faithful continued without me, as my voice faded from Dr. Cullen and Esme's.

Feeling sick to my stomach, I slumped back to the pew. I rubbed my temple trying to get the feeling of hurting my mum to leave my head, but I knew deep down I deserved every reminder that hit me.

I felt the pair of them join me, though the hymn continued to echo throughout the church. Esme reached over and put her arms around my shoulders

"Christian?" She whispered "Christian what is it?" she paused and squeezed my shoulders gently "Christian are you alright?"

The hymn faded off so did Esme calling my name. All I could see now was my mother… standing in our family room, my photograph on the mantle, all I could hear was her crying while carolers sing just outside our house, singing merry tunes to liven up the injured city of London. How could I have been so selfish…how could I so easily give up my home, my life, more importantly, my parents?

Was this truly better than death? Would it have been better if I had refused to let Dr. Cullen change me? At least dead I wouldn't feel like I had betrayed my mother…I wouldn't feel anything for that matter.

I felt a hand take my own and give it a squeeze. I tensed for a moment, but the owner of the hand ignored my tension. Esme pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and hugging me so close I was practically in her lap. She stroked my hair and whispered 'its alright' over and over as she continued to rock me.

I needed this…I didn't know I had needed it, but I found that I couldn't fight Esme's touch and I leaned closer as she worked to calm me down. I don't know if she truly knew what had changed my demeanor so suddenly, I don't know if Carlisle knew either.

I can only assume that they did, because as Esme continued to hold me close throughout the service, Carlisle patted my back gently every now and then, reminding me that he too was close.


	6. Chapter 6

 

                                                                                              

 

After the service, we did not stay long. We made our way back to the waiting car, where the light snow that had begun falling earlier that day had quickly turned heavy and was so thick that had it not been for our extraordinary senses, I doubt we would have made it home before dawn.

In the car, Esme sat in the rear seat with me and carefully unwrapped the bandage from my eyes. Once the bandage fell from my face, I blinked a few times as my eyes readjusted to my surroundings. I took a deep breath and gazed out the frosted window.

I was feeling a mix of emotions, shame and the ever-present sense of betrayal. I know Esme tried to talk to me the entire ride home, and I know I did not ignore her, but I also don't think I gave her a straight answer either.

As we pulled up our drive, I was feeling a bit better, but the guilt stayed strong in my mind and though I expected Esme to leave it at that, I profiled enough of her to know that is not her way.

"Christian, I want you to look at me now." She ordered her voice stern and commanding when I didn't right away "now young man," more authority in her voice than before. Slowly I looked away from the window and looked at her "Christian, you have no reason to feel guilty tonight or any night." I raised an eyebrow, wondering how she knew that was what the issue was, I had expected her and Dr. Cullen to attribute my inattentiveness to being homesick. "if Carlisle had been able to tell your mother what had really become of you, do you think she would have been angry that he did not let you die? I could not fathom that being correct, I may have never met your mother, but I couldn't imagine any mother preferring death for her child."

I nodded, she was right of course, my mother had always wanted whatever was best for me, it is why she was planning on sending me to my relatives in Scotland for the remainder of the war. But I hadn't been willing to abandon her like that, and yet, that was exactly what I had done.

"Christian," Carlisle spoke up from the front seat as he pulled the car into the small garage off the house. He put the car in park and turned to face Esme and I, "would you like to know what gave me the courage to change Edward?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with that, I looked at Esme curiously, before turning back to Carlisle and nodding.

"Um, I suppose," I replied

"I was in Chicago, in 1918, tending to patients dying of the Spanish Influenza I'm sure your father spoke of it, the disease hit all of Europe as well, but it was most prominent here in the US. It was a particularly nasty disease. Hundreds, upon hundreds, died each week, it was impossible to care for them all and I, of course, had to keep up appearances, each morning I had to return to the apartment I had rented and pretend to recuperate. I felt incredibly guilty about leaving so many when I had no need of rest. There was a family whom I felt quite close too, the father was a lawyer in the city, he went quickly, within a few days of the family entering the hospital, leaving the mother and their only child."

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

Carlisle smiled and nodded

"Yes." He replied before continuing "Mrs. Mason, Edward's mother was a fighter, and though she was in much worse shape than Edward, I had high hopes that both mother and son would make a full recovery. I had left for the morning and when I returned the following evening the nurse informed me that at some point during the day, both mother and son had taken a turn for the worse and had been moved to D ward."

"D ward?" I asked.

"It was an isolation ward, once a patient was sent to D ward the only place after that was the morgue. I never saw a patient leave D ward once they entered, except on the way to the morgue."

My eyes went wide and I shuddered a bit.

"They were dying?"

"Yes. I went in the room to see what I could do, though I knew there wasn't much I could do. I was checking Mrs. Mason's pulse when she seemed to recover her strength, for a brief moment. She took hold of my wrist and held it as tight as she could, pulling me close to her. She could barely speak and her voice was barely above a whisper. She told me to save her son, do whatever I could to save him. She told me she knew I could save him and that I had to save him." Carlisle paused, his golden eyes unblinking as he recounted the story. "I had always considered turning someone, but I was against forcing this life on someone, to condemn them to this life, but Mrs. Mason's words drilled into my heart and soul and before she could breathe her last breath I promised I would save Edward." He paused again "it was Mrs. Mason's self-sacrifice for her son, her desire for him to live no matter what kind of life it might be she believed that no life could be worse than the death sentence that had taken her husband and soon would take her. She put her trust in me that Edward would be spared, even if she would not."

"So Edward's mum died?"

Carlisle nodded

"And within a few minutes of her death, I wheeled her down to the morgue. Edward was barely alive when I returned from the morgue, so no one questioned me as I wheeled him down there, before rushing him to my apartment as I did for you." Carlisle paused "had it not been for Mrs. Mason's faith in me I never would have had the courage to change Edward…it is Mrs. Mason I have to thank for my family." He paused again, patted my head gently and took Esme's hand kissing it. "Christian, I didn't tell your mother much. All I did tell her was I had treated you after the attack on the 14th and your injuries were fatal. But I was with you in your final moments. I told her that no one seemed to know who you were and that the only identification was the pocket-watch with your grandfather's name. I told her that I examined the list of missing persons for someone who matched the age of boy who had died under my care and whose last name matched the name on the watch. I also told her I did not know what happened after you passed, only that orderlies had taken your body to be claimed." He and Esme exchanged a look again, and she put her arm around my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. This was the first time I had learned what Carlisle had told my mother. "As I was leaving, your mother stopped me, Chris, she put her hand on my shoulder, and despite all I had told her, the proof I had given her, she told me something that brought me back to Mrs. Mason's bedside. Would you like to know Chris?"

I nodded slowly, unsure if I was really ready to hear whatever my mother had told Carlisle.

"I think so…" I answered truthfully. "yes…yes, I do."

"She told me 'tell him I love him'. Then she said something I did not understand Chris, it was in a language I heard once or twice as a boy, but as you know that was many centuries ago, so I hope you can translate: 'Tha gaol agam ort, a wee fear-allabain. Aron, gu sìorraidhbràth a-chaoidh,' I believe I said it right"

My stomach dropped with remembrance as my brain clicked. My mother rarely spoke Gàidhlig to me, she did it quite often when I was younger, telling me stories and singing to me in the Scottish native tongue, but it was not our first language, English is of course, but having Scottish parents and coming from such a long line of Gaelic speaking farmers and warriors, learning the language was encouraged and spoken frequently when we had lived in Scotland. But the sentence she had said to Dr. Cullen, that was the exception, I heard it every day of my life, usually before I would bid her good night.

My mind told my body it should be producing tears, but of course, it cannot now, I felt heartache where my heart should be dead.

"Christian…" I heard Esme say softly "sweetheart?"

"It's Gàidhlig Dr. Cullen." I spoke up softly "Gaelic, Scottish Gaelic. And yes you said it right, perfectly actually."

"You know what it means I assume?" Carlisle asked gently I nodded

"Yes…it… it means" I took a deep breath "It translates to 'I love you, my little wanderer. Together forever and ever always.' She said it every night to me since I can remember, it was the last thing she said to me before I headed off to school, I didn't want my mates to hear her speaking Scottish and most certainly didn't want them to know what she said." I paused "I wish I had said it back to her…" I paused again and looked at Carlisle as he nodded. Esme hugged my shoulders as Carlisle finished what my mother had told him.

"Then she thanked me for all I had done to help both you and her."

I stared at Carlisle, a breath caught in my throat, the Gaelic Carlisle had repeated so perfectly hadn't been a part of Edward's summarizing of Dr. Cullen's visit to my mother, therefore hadn't believed Edward when he had told me that my mother's thoughts didn't believe Carlisle's story about my death that she believed I was safe and cared for but could not come home, because as her son I was dead. Had he mentioned the Gaelic sentence…no, strike that, it would've only encouraged me to see my mother, to comfort her. I would've only caused more trouble so, in a way, it was good of Edward to keep the entirety of the event to himself only telling me certain parts.

"She…she…did she know?" I asked, stuttering on each word "how could she no' believe you."

"You know better than anyone Chris; your mother seemed to be a very perceptive woman." I nodded, that was certainly true "but it may be just something we will never understand. How did Mrs. Mason know that I could save her son, did she know that the only way to save him was in a way that would be condemning him to immortality were he would need to drink blood to survive? How did your mother know that you were no longer alive in the sense that you could go home to her, but you would hear me tell you that she loved you? How could your mother listen to the words of a complete stranger tell her that her son had died and not immediately ring for Scotland Yard."

I shrugged

"I do not know,"

"Nor do I. perhaps it is that sixth sense that it seems all mothers possess about children and the world those children inhabit." Carlisle reached over, took Esme's hand, and rubbed his thumb over her skin gently and she smiled knowingly, before turning and pulling me close kissing my forehead. "Mothers always seem to know things…when their children are hurting, happy, safe. Mrs. Mason helped me to begin to see that and your mother confirmed it, and Esme… Esme has helped me understand it."

I sighed and lowered my head

"I was fine…all throughout the service, but any hymn would have been fine 'cept two certain ones."

"Come All Ye Faithful?" Carlisle asked, "why?"

"It was my mum's favorite…Carol of the Bells was my dad's, but my mum loved Faithful. It felt wrong, enjoying Christmas Eve, knowing I abandoned my family and that song reminded me that."

Now Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle and she reached over and pulled me close hugging me tightly.

"You did not abandon your family." She said softly "understand? What happened to you was not your fault. It is not your fault that a very evil man has decided the entire world should be at war. It is not your fault that England was forced to make a decision to defend itself. Wars are a truly awful thing, and it is the innocent who suffer the most." Esme paused and brushed my hair back "I am sorry that this happened to you, but I am not sorry that you have come to our family." I looked at her raising my eyebrow

"I'm not exactly fun to be around." I said softly

"That has nothing to do with it, and you are still settling in sweetheart. I would be more concerned if you were to behave like Emmett had, his reaction surprised me enough, but knowing what I did about you if that had been your reaction to this life, believe me that would've concerned me more than how you are now."

"Really?" I paused "how did Emmett react?" Carlisle chuckled and reached over to ruffle my hair

"I will tell you about it later."

"Back to the point," Esme spoke up "Christian sometimes things happen that we are not expecting, sometimes those are the greatest things that could ever happen to us, sometimes they are the exact opposite." She paused again "however, sometimes they are not what we expect or want to happen, but turn out to be what is called a blessing in disguise, have you ever heard that term?"

"Maybe…once or twice I guess, never really thought about it."

"What happened to you would be what I consider a true blessing in disguise, fate even. Something brought all of us together and fated us to be a family in this new life, something wanted all of us to be together. For whatever reason, you were outside during that particular raid, your will to live allowed you to survive long enough to be rescued, for whatever reason you were brought to the very hospital that Carlisle was volunteering at and brought right to the very doctor that could save your life. That is fate Christian, I need no other proof than that. You will always miss your mother and father, I miss my own from time to time, I will not lie to you and tell you it will eventually go away, because it will not, you don't want it too, to lose that sense of loss and even the pain means you have lost all your humanity and you cant let that happen, Chris,. However, I do hope that someday you will allow Carlisle and I into your heart, even if it nothing more than surrogate parents, even if you never call us anything but Carlisle and Esme, that will never matter to us. We will never turn our back on you and you will always be a part of our family no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

I nodded

"I do, Mrs….Esme and I promise I will" she smiled and hugged me tight again

"Well, that is a start so I know you will," she paused "Happy Birthday Christian,"

"Thank you…" I gave her a grin "for everything you have done, both of you." I leaned over to kiss Esme on the cheek and I put a hand out to Carlisle, he took it but pulled me closer and hugged me tightly.

 

                                                                                                   


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                             

 

I had always wanted a white Christmas, my mother would tell me stories about her childhood in Glasgow, waking up on Christmas morning to a fresh few feet of white powder sparkling in the morning sunlight. I was four years old when we moved to London, I know I loved to play in the snow before we moved, but I don't remember much of it. In London, our little-attached house had a garden in the rear, it wasn't very large, leaving little room for a snowball fight or building a snowman, that was usually taken to the park just down the road.

But I knew I would experience a white Christmas this time, undisturbed fresh powder and I wanted to experience it like I was a little kid. I closed my shade to make sure no sign of the outside was in my window. I passed the time in my room reading my pile of books.

Apparently, Esme and Carlisle, while laxed on laying down normal parental rules on us have one Christmas rule: no one is allowed on the first floor of the house after midnight until at least eight in the morning.

This rule is strictly enforced. We arrived home after midnight mass just as the clock was ringing half past two. I was sent directly up to my room while Carlisle and Esme watched me climb the stairs, they would finish organizing the gifts for everyone under the tree, before retiring to spend the remainder of the night in their room, just on the top of the stairs, listening for any trespassers. I have learned how much Esme loves to watch the sunrise I discovered mainly because of the large bay window that takes up most of the wall in their room so it makes sense that they will be waiting together for the sun to come up.

Apparently, Emmett is the only one who has tested the rule and is the main reason the rule was put in place, something about two years in a row he went snooping for what Rosalie had gotten him.

I had no desire to go snooping, I was perfectly happy not getting any gifts at all I was satisfied with my birthday gifts. I spent the entire night reading, I read all of my books, including my new ones.

Around four I heard Em making a move and Carlisle's stern voice telling him to freeze and go back to his room. I had to chuckle at that, apparently, stealth tactics is not my new brother's strong suit. About five minutes later he tapped on my door so softly I nearly missed it, he pushed my door open just as the ghost of Christmas Future was showing Scrooge the Cratchett family.

"Psst, kid?"

Instinctively I replied

"I'm awake

"I'd hope so," he answered pushing my door open and slipping in "what are you up too?"

"Just reading,"

"You really are a bookworm, that's all I ever see you doing." I shrugged

"Unless you have a better way to pass the time, I'm all ears."

"Well, my ideas are apparently loud and require annoying Carlisle."

"You mean going down and snooping huh?"

"I wouldn't call it snooping, it's like that Sherlock Hams guy." I chuckled

"Holmes Emmett, Holmes."

"Yeah him, anyways its an investigation solving a mystery, take your pick."

"Right."

"Come on kid I'm bored, Rosalie just wants to read, Edward is writing some kind of song and threw me out, and I learned a long time ago not to disturb Carlisle and Esme on Christmas Eve. I need something to do." He whined and I burst out laughing "what?"

"You sound like a little kid." Emmett looked at me expectantly "I know a couple of card games I used to play with my parents if you have a deck I can teach you."

Emmett rubbed his chin thinking this offer over.

"Do they involve money?"

"Some do," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills and a handful of change that Carlisle had given me, helping me understand American money. "One of my favorites is Tick for Tack, its kind of like a mix 'tween poker, hearts and what you Americans call war, we call it Nelson in England." I explained, "normally up to six players can have a go, but the brilliant thing 'bout the game is two people can play." Emmett's face lit up as he bolted out of my room and returned a second later with a deck of cards.

Quickly I explained the rules and how to play before shuffling the deck and dealing between the two of us. Emmett was a quick study and he learned the game faster then I had expected. The first couple games no money was put in the pot. But the third time around, Emmett wanted to try putting bets on. An hour later all the money that both Emmett and I had on our persons was sitting in the pot, untouched. My father had once been involved in a Tick for Tack game that lasted for four hours straight and his best mate Nicholas won almost sixty pounds.

A knock on the door caught our attention.

"Come in?" I called, Edward poked his head

"Can I join you?" he asked, Emmett, grinned

"How's your symphony coming?" he asked snickering, Edward shot him a glare that wasn't meant for me to see, but I did and he knew it.

"What are you guys playing anyways?"

"Tick Tock," Emmett replied and I chuckled

"Tick for Tack." I corrected

"Is there room for one more player?"

"Careful Chris, he cheats."

"I do not cheat, I cannot help it."

"Its ok," I replied, "it's just for fun."

"But you have to have at least a dollar to add to the pot," Emmett added with a grin. Grumbling good heartily, Edward pulled out a dollar from his wallet and threw it into the pot we had going on my floor and joined us on the floor.

"Every player gets ten cards, aces roll high," I explained "king trumps most 'cept aces obviously, but diamonds are the most powerful card of them all. So if you have an ace of spades and if I have a two of diamonds, I win all three cards that are down." Edward nodded "but you can't use any of the cards you win in your hand, they are dead cards. The player with the most cards in their pile when all the hands are cleared wins the pot for that round."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It is. Ready to have a go?" I asked

"Deal us in kid," Emmett replied.

The game lasted for three hours, it would've gone on longer, but a knocking on the door proved to be Rosalie ended it abruptly when she reminded us that it was Christmas morning. None of us could believe we had been at it that long. When we emerged from my room, Carlisle and Esme were standing at the top of the stairs chuckling, so was Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme headed downstairs first, reminding us to stay put until they called us. Christmas traditions were very important to Esme and from what I could profile on Carlisle, he loved Christmas because it meant family togetherness, it was his time to be reminded that he was no longer forced to spend his Christmases or even his life alone anymore.

"Come on down," Esme called, Emmett let out a "wahoo!" and bolted downstairs. Looking at Edward and Rosalie I felt confused, did I follow Emmett or did I follow Rosalie and Edward who seemed to be waiting.

"Let's go, Chris," Rosalie answered my confused look, with a smile, she took my hand and pulled me gently down the stairs after her.

 

                                                                          

The scene before me was both new and familiar. My new parents were standing beside the tree hand in hand, Carlisle had a roaring fire going in the brick fireplace, hanging from the mantel were six socks stretched and bulging, that I hadn't noticed the previous night, and under the tree lay hundreds (and no I am not exaggerating) hundreds of gifts, of varying sizes, shapes, and wrappings.

"Merry Christmas!" Carlisle exclaimed

"Merry Christmas!" Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie replied

"Happy Christmas," I added, to which I received some chuckles from my new family. Between the roaring fire and the lights for the first time since walking through that door into the Cullen's house, I felt at home. As Esme pulled me over to sit between her and Carlisle, Edward turned the wireless on and settled himself on the bench to his piano. Emmett was eyeing the presents intently, while Rosalie was rolling her eyes at him and laughing.

"Well, lets get this over with before Emmett has a meltdown." Carlisle chuckled as he moved towards the fireplace. This time everyone laughed, even Emmett. Even Edward looked excited about the present prospect, something I hadn't expected out of him, we exchanged a look and he gave me a half-serious warning glances not to tell anyone. I wasn't with my parents, but I was with people who obviously loved each other and had accepted me, that's family right there.

After all the presents had been unwrapped, things seemed to settle down. I was amused that a family of vampires was just a regular family when it came to Christmas morning, the pile of wrapping paper was a mound and each member was admiring their gifts as well as hugging each other. I had my own small pile, books, records, and other various items, even some toys which had accompanied the stocking.

I took a deep breath as Carlisle stood up, he leaned over to kiss Esme, before stoking the fire, despite singing in my chorus, I'm not one for public speaking, so what I was about to do was beyond my comfort level. I owed the Cullens, all around me I had wonderful gifts that I did not ask for and I had nothing I could physically give them, but I did have something to give.

"Um…" I started to say, Emmett was eyeing outside, the snow was getting deeper and I could tell he wanted to go out, I saw a snowball fight in the future when Rosalie heard me, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, the kid wants to say something!" Emmett called, I winced as everyone turned to look at me. Thanks, Emmett, I thought.

"I…er…" I took another deep breath "you all have done so much for me, and I felt really bad that I would not be able to repay that generosity and love, this my first Christmas with you. Then I realized, I do have something to give." I looked over at the radio "last night, you had a recording of A Christmas Carol. It cut out halfway through and it skipped quite a bit as well as missed some parts and…I would like to read the story in its entirety if that's ok. It's the only thing I can give you all as my Christmas gift."

 

                                                                      

I saw Carlisle and Esme exchange a smile

"That would be wonderful Christian," Esme exclaimed

"Yeah and best part its actually in English!" Emmett added, the whole family burst out laughing and Emmett shrugged "what, I'm not wrong."

"Do you need a copy of the book Chris?" Rosalie asked. I grinned and shook my head, I knew the story well enough as a kid but then reading it last night I was amazed at how much I retained the full story, word for word. It was shocking how much my memory had expanded with this new life.

"No, thank you, Rosalie, I should be fine." I paused and reached behind a bookcase to where I had hidden a top hat I had found in the loft. I assumed it belonged to Carlisle and hoped he did not mind my borrowing it for a short period. Emmett started to chuckle as I pulled the hat on, it was somewhat large on me and I adjusted it so my ears were holding it up. The entire family was smiling and settled into their seats comfortably, before Carlisle nodded at me, assuring me that everyone was ready and thus I began "Marley was dead, to begin with."

I was nearing the end of the story and I was surprised that everyone was still enthralled with the familiar tale, most would see it as them just being polite, but I could profile my entire family, this wasn't for show, I had a captive audience, which was being polite, but entertained at the same time. A Christmas Carol is quite a long story, many do not realize it until they try an undertaking such as I just had.

"He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle ever afterward; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Everyone." I paused, I took the hat off and bowed, sweeping it in front of me. Seconds later I was scooped up in Esme's arms as she held me tight kissing me and laughing. It had been her record from the phonograph and I had just retold one of her favorite stories of all time.

"That was lovely Christian," she whispered, "thank you."

"Welcome," I replied as she guided me over to the couch, planting me down in between her and Carlisle as Edward stood up.

"Not sure I can really follow that act." Edward started giving me a grin which I returned "how can you compete with a story being told in its natural language." We all laughed "but Chris if you'll permit me I would like to try." I grinned and nodded. He moved to his piano and tested a few keys before tapping out a slow-paced tune, this slow pace only lasted a few seconds however as the tune grew faster and faster until it was a whirlwind of sounds all coming from the same instrument, but sounding different at the same time.

I recognized the beat and sat up straighter, the entire family minus Edward was watching me and smiling. The beat Edward was playing was so similar to my past, yet it was different as well, completely original. It was nearly impossible now to distinguish the different notes, they had all come together into one.

The beat was the step, the same style song I had heard at pubs and festivals in Scotland when I would visit my aunt and uncle, the step dances of Scotland, it was bagpipe and drum music only on a piano, the music my ancestors would rely on to lift their spirits and rally them during wartime or celebrate during peace. I stared at Edward's back as he slowed the song down, finishing it with a few more notes, allowing it to fade. When he finished he turned and grinned at me, I tried to keep my mind focused, but the question formed there before I could control it was that for me? Edward's grin widened as he nodded. I don't know what to say I thought for a second,

"Than…thank you," I said softly looking at my hands, humbled by Edward's gift

"Merry Christmas Chris." He replied handing me an unwrapped present, a simple unmarked record, no explanation was necessary to tell me what was on that record I grinned wide at my brother, at my whole family.

"Merry Christmas," I said as Esme hugged me. I looked over at the fireplace and even though I knew Edward would hear it I didn't care, I closed my eyes and imagined myself for a moment, at home in England, Christmas before the war started, before my father shipped out, before I would be listed as missing presumed dead, I imagined myself saying Happy Christmas mum, dad, Tha gaol agam ort. And hearing my parents reply the same to I watched my new family, I was thankful to be apart of them, but I wondered for a long moment, even with Edward looking at me sympathetically, how long would I continue to feel homesick?


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                       

 

"I don't think we should keep this from him," Edward's voice was muffled through Carlisle's office door, but I heard it pretty clear.

It was nearly two months later, December had come and gone and so had January, February was just beginning and not much had changed in the Cullen household, I was still housebound, but things were getting easier on that factor and Carlisle promised by late summer early fall all traces of newborn should have vanished and that meant freedom.

However, freedom was the last thing on my mind for the moment…Edward, Esme, and Carlisle had been very quiet, especially around me and I knew something was wrong, this was confirmed by the small argument going on in Carlisle's office, which I was passing on my way to the family room to listen to the wireless.

"Edward this is going to devastate him," Esme said softly "he is finally coming out of his shell, this is going to push him further away from us."

"He will find out sooner or later" Carlisle finished, "but I think now would be the best time, steps need to be taken and they will be Chris's decision." He paused "and if he does pull away we just need to pull back."

"Well, he's right outside, if you're ready," Edward noted. I rolled my eyes as the door opened and Carlisle stood in the doorway

"I was heading to the wireless," I admitted, studying Carlisle's face, something was very wrong, and I wondered what Esme was sure would devastate me…and would push me away from the family."

"Come inside Chris, we need to talk to you." Those are words no one likes to hear. Esme stood up from her chair and hugged my shoulders, guiding me to Carlisle's own window seat, Edward leaned against the wall and Carlisle, after taking a deep breath sat down in a chair pulling it closer to the window seat that Esme and I now occupied.

"Did I do something?" I asked timidly

"No, of course not," Esme reassured

"Chris. You may or not know, but I receive copies of the London Post every month." I nodded, I did know that, whenever he left them laying around I would take a glance at them, just to keep my homeland in check, make sure it was still free from Nazi's, but I hadn't seen one in a few weeks, I was going to ask Carlisle about the missing papers that very day.

"Yes," I replied, "I saw the one at the beginning of December; the RAF had stopped some German U-Boats that were coming up the channel." Carlisle nodded, I had taken that article and pinned it to my wall, because it had a spectacular image of a Supermarine Spitfire, taking off, the pride of the RAF…the Royal Air Force...

                                                                         

 

"Yes, they did." He paused and reached to his desk, it was the latest copy "but Chris, I need you to read something," I felt a lump in my throat, on the front page was St. Paul's… Timidly I took the paper from him and read it aloud

"St. Paul's was the target of repeated Nazi bombardment that lasted from late yesterday afternoon well into the early mornings. It had appeared that Londoners had been given the Christmas holiday to recuperate before the blitzkrieg started back in full swing in what has been described as the worst since the attacks began in September. Hundreds of Luftwaffe filled the London skies dropping small explosions intended on engulfing the beloved Cathedral ablaze to make targeting it easier from the air. Hundreds of firefighters, soldiers, medics, and civilians banded together to put out the flames which threatened London's symbol of hope and determination, which Hitler seems determined to quash. Luck was on London's side when returning Luftwaffe were unable to make the flight apparently due to weather conditions. This reporter knows no Londoner who remembers this day will ever complain of the bleak London weather again. Saint. Paul's remains standing and repairs for the minor damage that was done has begun. However, this victory comes at a cost as an unconfirmed number are reported dead or missing. The confirmed dead are listed on page three our hopes and prayers go out to those brave souls and their families…"

The rest of the story trailed off as I looked up at my family, confused, why was Carlisle showing me this, granted he must know how important St. Paul's is to every Londoner, but…there had to be more to it.

"Chris," Edward leaned forward and turned the paper to page three. "you need to keep reading." I looked at what was in front of me, the list of the dead, the lump in my throat moved to my stomach…I knew what was coming, my ability to read situations told me not to keep reading, but I forced myself…as I read the list of names.

None of the names stood out…until I was a third of the way down the list, I held my breath…I didn't want to keep reading,

Callaghan, Dr. Thomas

His name stood out like it was in bold with stars around it.

My father…my father was dead…the paper dropped from my hands and I looked up at Esme and Carlisle quickly

"He…he was protecting St. Paul's?" I asked, just above a whisper. Carlisle knelt down so we were eye-level

"Yes." He answered, looking at Esme for a second. They weren't expecting this…what did they want…me to break down, collapse with grief, scream and throw a tantrum?

I looked at Edward as he read my mind, he expected it too… My homeland was amidst a war, my father knew that when he joined up, my mother and I knew he was risking his life…he knew it…being a medic did not guarantee one was safe, war is war, people die, those on the front lines die more often, heck look at me...Nazi's obviously didn't care who was civilian and who wasn't …they bombed whatever target was in sight…

"Chris, there's more." I looked from Edward to Carlisle and Esme

"More?"

"Chris your mother never told anyone what I discussed with her, not even your father… though with your father she never had the chance…you are still considered missing." Carlisle said softly

"What are you saying?" I asked

"Chris, your mother passed away last week."

That one was unexpected…that one floored me right away.

"My mu…how?" Esme held me closer "how did you find out?"

"Christian, I left my name and address with your mother, in case she needed anything, I wanted her to have a connection," Carlisle said, as he reached into his vest pocket and extracted a letter, at first I didn't recognize the handwriting, but it dawned on me…it was my father's good friend and lawyer, Nicholas Grafton…he's the only person I know who spells my father's first name with no h, my fathers handwriting is…was atrocious so when they first met as teenagers at university, Mr. Grafton thought my father spelled his name Tomas Callaghan, it became a private joke between them. "Before she passed away, your mother forwarded this letter to me."

I quickly scanned the letter, it was Mr. Grafton giving my mother his deepest sympathy for the loss of my father and asking if there was any word regarding my whereabouts. I looked up at Carlisle

"She really never told anyone?" I asked…what was she thinking, the proof was right in front of her, at least technically. My father's pocket watch should have been all the proof she needed knowing how much I cared for it.

Then it dawned on me…I'm not exactly sure how or even why it did, but I realized what my mother might have been thinking aside from her not wanting to admit I was dead…the will.

If I was still considered missing, then the will would remain in limbo, until I came forward to claim or reject it. I closed my eyes trying to remember the specifics of my parent's will, if anything should happen to both of them, custody of me would fall to my aunt and uncle, my father's brother and his wife who still lived in the little Scottish village I had been born in, just outside of Glasgow, they were farmers, whose farm supplied fresh goods, including dairy products to surrounding villages and even some shipped to London.

However, in accordance with the will, no one could touch the monetary part of the will until my eighteenth birthday or I personally signed it over. If I did not step forward to claim it by December 24th, 1944, my eighteenth birthday, then it would automatically fall to the next of kin…my aunt and uncle.

I looked at Edward quickly, remembering what he had told me about his family's possessions…he had stepped forward, having "survived" the flu to reclaim his belongings.

I could do that…sort of…We could work the story, amnesia worked if mum hadn't told anyone than no one would question it…many kids had gone to different parts of the country to escape the Blitz, some had been sent here to America, others to Australia or other British colonies… it would not be unusual for a doctor from America, treating a kid inches from death…not knowing who or where he was and taking that kid home.

"Christian?" Esme called my name softly, my silence was worrying her, and my lack of emotion was worrying her even more…

I didn't care about the money, in fact, I wanted nothing to do with it…but there were things in my house…if it was still standing that is, that I wanted; my father's pocket watch, photographs of my parents, my books, things like that…

I remembered the last visit to the farm, the summer before the blitz started…the farm was in trouble…and I could only imagine what it was like now with a war in full swing. I had to get that money to my aunt and uncle, they needed it not I and I knew they could not wait for that help, they could not wait another four years. Pride would be the only issue, but if I rejected the will now…my relatives would have no choice but to accept it.

"Christian?" Carlisle repeated, he put his hand on my shoulder, probably wondering if I had gone into shock, was that even possible for a vampire to do? Could we actually go into shock?

I blinked and looked at the worried faces of my family, Edward was the only one who did not look worried, he had read every thought I had just had.

"Dr. Cullen…Mrs. Cullen," I finally said softly "I know why my mother forwarded this to you…" I paused "I don't think she believed you that I was dead…but I think she knew I was safe, she never admitted I was dead because of her and my father's will…If I am considered missing, then the will won't take action until my eighteenth birthday…I…I think my mother was giving me the chance…giving you the chance to claim some of my belongings in my place."

It sounded confusing, I know it did…and I was there when the will was finalized and signed by both my parents and my aunt and uncle and I still don't understand the specifics of the bloody thing. I said earlier, my father liked jokes and making things difficult like a puzzle…stands to reason his will would be the same way.

"Christian…what do you want to do?" Carlisle asked, gently.

"Some of my things I want…photos of my parents mainly." I paused thinking, what about the money, my parents were not filthy rich, but we were comfortable and I knew that money could do so much. It could save the farm, for one thing, make it so my aunt and uncle wouldn't have to worry about financials for the rest of their lives.

I sighed and it could do one other thing…it could do one thing that it was supposed to do for me, university. It could pay for my cousins, even the youngest Lucy who was only six years old the last time I saw her, to go to university if they wanted

"And?" Edward encouraged just as gently. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, wondering how I could word this. Edward saw I was struggling, not only that he could read it in my mind, so I was grateful when he spoke up. "Chris is worried about the money…" There were better ways to put that, but at least he got the ball rolling so to speak,

"Are the both of you…" I paused "the money my parents had saved, my own savings, all of it is a bit of money, if neither of you minds my being a freeloader," now the pair of them laughed

"Chris you are not a freeloader," Carlisle said between chuckles

"Of course you're not," Esme agreed sternly

"Paying rent aside…what do you want to do with your inheritance?" I shook my head

"Nothing. I want it to go to my aunt and uncle in Scotland. They need it more than anyone I can think of, but they won't take handouts, they would never admit they were in trouble, not even to my father. But I could see it, I can still feel it. That money will save the farm a three-hundred-year-old far, it will make things easier on them, it will get my cousins to finish school and go further.

"If that is what you would like, then that is what we will do. I had plans to go to London anyway, for two weeks. It will give me ample time to work out the details. For now, I will go into town and send a telegram to this Nicholas Grafton notifying him of my coming letter, which I will write explaining the situation." Carlisle paused "Edward please fetch your camera and have Emmett and Rosalie come downstairs at once."

Esme kissed the top of my head and hugged my shoulders. I still felt numb, why was I not reacting. Both my parents were dead, all three of us had become just another statistic in the war and yet I didn't feel sad nor did I feel happy, just numb.

Perhaps it was possible for a vampire to go into shock, not in the normal way a human does, but in our own way, or was this how a newborn vampire reacts to things of this nature, with no care or understanding of the pain... Carlisle had taken a seat at his desk and was penning a letter to Mr. Grafton, I did not need to read it, I did not want to read it. As he was just finishing up, Edward returned with a camera in hand and Rosalie, and Emmett in tow.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Rosalie asked Esme and Carlisle, exchanged a look before looking at me.

"We are going to take a family photograph," Carlisle replied

"A what?" Emmett asked confused

"I will explain later, out in front of the porch if you would." Still looking at him like he was mad, my new siblings headed to the front door, donning scarves and jackets. Esme slipped her own jacket on and then helped me on with my own.

Once outside we lined up for the photograph. Emmett and Rosalie stood on the top step, while Esme took the next one down, on the very last step I stood in front of Esme, her hands gently resting on my shoulders.

"I want each of you to smile," Esme instructed, Emmett still confused, but not enough to be serious made a goofy face, which I instinctively turned to look at. I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it, he looked utterly ridiculous and I'm sure that was the point.

"Perfect," Carlisle said "everyone look here, one, two three!" the camera clicked as the photo was taken. "I'll take this down to the pharmacy and have it developed, then send it along with the letter out immediately."

 

                                                                                     

"Ok, now that we've had the photo op, want to explain why?" Emmett asked folding his arms, every second or so he'd lean forward and knocked into me. I was trying not to laugh, but getting me to laugh was Emmett's goal, always the big brother, I finally gave him a grin and shoved him back, sometimes I forget that I'm stronger than my brothers because of my newborn strength, given Emmett's size its not easy to push him over, but he tripped a little when I did just that. I knew I'd pay for that.

Carlisle looked at Edward and nodded, a thought passing between them. Then they looked at me, allowing me to read their body language, silently asking me if I would allow Edward to tell Emmett and Rosalie what was going on. I nodded my answer, Emmett reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Why don't you four go hunting?" Carlisle spoke up, Emmett grinned

"All right, Chris there's a bear not far, you want first round?" he asked I looked at Carlisle and Esme for a moment. Esme reached over and kissed the top of my head

"I need you to be honest with me sweetheart, are you sure you are all right?" the look in Esme's eyes told me I had to be honest, I couldn't lie to her on this one.

"I'll be all right, it's going to hit me I suppose sooner or later." I lowered my voice "I knew it would happen, I just never expected it so soon." Now Esme hugged me tightly

"I want you to have fun with your brothers and sister, but when you get back you and I can talk if you'd like." I wasn't in the mindset to talk, but I know it means a lot to Esme, and I cared about her feelings and respect her respect.

Carlisle reached over and patted my shoulder before he and Esme headed towards the car, camera and large package in hand.

Emmett knocked into my shoulder, gesturing for me to follow, I started to follow him, but watched as Carlisle and Esme drove off down the drive, I knew right then I had made the right decision, my relatives would get the money they deserved and it would sever my ties to London at least physically, mentally I will always be connected with London, Scotland, and most importantly my family.

 

                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attack that killed Chris's dad is a real event. It took place the night after Christmas 1940 and it was a coordinated attack where the Luftwaffe repeatedly dropped firebombs on and around Saint Paul, a beautiful cathedral that if you've seen Mary Poppins you have seen it, the Bird Woman sat in front of it. It was considered a symbol of hope for Londoners and all of England because even after repeated attacks it stayed standing and it was believed as long as that was true, England would not fall to Germany. On the 26th of December (Germany gave GB a day of bombing free for Christmas, wasn't that nice of them), firebombs were meant to guide the pilots to the cathedral to drop the explosives. Hundreds of firefighters, rescue workers, medics, and civilians banded together to put out the fires to protect St. Paul's. Hundreds died in the rescue, but St. Paul's the Luftwaffe thought it was pretty well lit and Londoners were beaten down, they returned to France to refuel and let the younger less experienced pilots have a go at bombing. But a heavy fog rolled in and the attack was postponed, giving London a chance to put all the fires out and immediately begin repairing the cathedral. Sorry for the history lesson, but it was a sad and amazing event that a lot of people outside of England don't know about.


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                                               

 

Nine months…nine nearly ten, long…bloody months. That is exactly how long I have been stuck under supervision, nine months, two weeks, three days, 46 hours, 31 minutes, and…Ok so maybe I was exaggerating with the minutes, but to me, it sounded plausible.

I sighed and glanced around at my books, my collection of books had swelled from the dozen I had to around sixty…and I had read them all, multiple times, I had invaded Rosalie and Emmett's room, scouted what they had for reading material, I had (with his permission of course) raided Carlisle's office and read every medical and science journal and textbook my adoptive father had collected over the centuries.

My boredom was only getting worse… forget my homesickness, the boredom was ten times worse.

I glanced at my watch, the others would be getting ready to head to school for the day, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I longed to be going with them, even though I wasn't completely without something to do…Esme had been homeschooling me and through her top-notch accelerated program I was far beyond my peers and was probably ready to attend university at the rate I was going. But this did not change the fact I was still a newborn and still dangerous and therefore still under house arrest.

"Hey, Chris," Emmett's voice called from downstairs. My ears perked up and I bolted out of my room and down to where my new siblings and Esme were waiting. "Want us to swing into the library and grab you some new books? Or have you officially cleaned that place out?"

I growled at him as I took the stairs in threes, before sliding the rest of the way using my hand as support on the wooden banister. My feet had barely hit the landing when I heard my family gasp.

All four were staring at my eyes, Rosalie and Emmett were exchanging a look, Edward had his eyebrows arched and Esme had a hand to her mouth a surprised look on her face.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked. Using my ability to read their body language really came in handy and this was no exception, I knew something had changed with my eyes from midnight last night when I had excused myself to my room to finish up an assignment Esme had given me, to now. I grinned I had a good idea what was going on now "Did they finally change?" I exclaimed

"Well…" Rosalie started, "changed is one word to describe what's happened. But I'm not entirely sure what has happened, exactly."

Something was wrong I could tell, and it wasn't just their faces, it was Rosalie's voice…her tone. Shouldn't they be happy 'bout this, I mean granted Carlisle told me it might be a year or even two before my body finished with what was left of my own blood and allowed for the eye color of my family. But even so…even if it had only been nine months, they shouldn't be reacting like this.

We heard a car upon the gravel outside and knew Carlisle was home from his overnight shift. Esme walked over to me and hugged me tightly

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Chris, everything is fine."

I gave her a look, she knows to lie to me is as impossible as it is to Edward, she was trying to distract me but knew it wasn't working. The excitement I had felt was quickly slipping away.

The front door opened and Carlisle walked in, he put his coat on the rack and raised an eyebrow at the family all gathered in the foyer. His eyes wandered to each person in turn and followed their gaze to me. I watched as his eyes went wide, I tried to move away from Esme… to go to the hall mirror. I had to see for myself what the bloody hell was going on, but she held my shoulders firmly.

Carlisle walked over to me and smiled gently.

"It's ok Chris," he said softly, he pushed my bangs up to get a better look at my eyes. He stared into them for a few moments, before turning to Esme. "When?"

"We just noticed it. He came downstairs a few minutes ago." She answered, hugging me close.

"And last night?"

"They hadn't changed, everything was normal."

"Carlisle…come on, please someone tell me what's going on. Are my eyes yellow, did they change like they were supposed to?"

Carlisle sighed and exchanged a look with Esme, I could tell they didn't want to tell me what was going on, though I'm not sure why. Without a word between them, Esme released my shoulders and allowed Carlisle to take me, he guided me over to the mirror and stood me right in front of it.

I stared back at my reflection, my pale skin was normal, slowly my eyes traveled up to my face and I had to blink a couple of times and rub my eyes as I finally saw what the rest of the family saw…what had shocked them all so much.

                                                                       

The red was gone, at least most of it, I could see that it was fading fast and most likely in a day or so, it would be completely gone. However, instead of the yellow like I had expected like I had grown accustomed to on my family…staring back at me was dark blue, almost as blue as one of the three colors that made up the Union Jack, if not a bit darker. This wasn't right…this wasn't bloody normal. I could see my face contorting into a panic, but Carlisle's hand on my shoulder somehow managed to keep me from really flat out panicking.

"Why?" I asked, my voice quivering "what's wrong with me?" Before Carlisle could put a stop to me thinking something was wrong with me, Esme did it for him. She marched over to us and looked me straight in the eyes…my blue eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you." She reprimanded, "I never want to hear you ask that again…" she looked at Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett "there is nothing wrong with ANY of you." I had never seen her so worked up. She was upset, but I do not think my eyes had anything to do with it. "I never want to hear ANY of you say there is something wrong with you, that you are not normal. Understand!" She finished emphasizing the word 'understand' her main gaze was directed at Edward and me.

Being the only two with extra abilities, it has become a habit for Edward and me to openly admit that we are different from our family and anomalies amongst our kind. However, we both know better than to say that aloud, especially in front of or around Esme…for just this reason. Like a mother bear, Esme is very protective of her "cubs" she is very scary when protecting, even Emmett knows not to do anything to instigate her.

"Carlisle, have you ever seen anything like this?" Emmett asked, his tone was serious, not his normal goofy manner. It gave me the chills to see my fun-loving goofy brother suddenly as serious and straightforward in his questioning as… well…Edward usually was.

I could tell Carlisle didn't want to answer Emmett's question, at least not in front of me. And I could read Emmett's face, he had been cautious about his question, but curiosity outweighed his caution. He would accept Carlisle telling him 'not now', but both knew I wouldn't accept that. I wanted to know the answer.

"Have you?" I repeated timidly. Carlisle exchanged a look with Esme. He took a deep breath, before shaking his head.

"No Christian…I have never seen any of our kind who has eyes like yours. Nor have I ever seen a newborn's eyes change from red so quickly as yours have."

"Why though…I don't understand." I said softly

"Nor do I." Carlisle said gently "The rapidness of your eye change may be due to a number of factors that all correlate together. One day and a half is the quickest I have ever heard or ever seen of the transformation process. Do you know why I think that occurred?"

I started to answer, but shut my mouth, my answer would most likely get a reprimand from Esme, so I shook my head.

"No, sir."

"Your size may have affected the speediness and overall short time period. The venom did not have far to travel through your body." Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully "not to mention, you were very anemic when I changed you Christian. You may not realize it, but you were very weak. That factor may have influenced on how long it would take for your body to use up its own blood supply."

I nodded, it made sense…at least most of it. Though looking back, I really didn't think I was anemic…but I was surrounded by it…I was used to strict rations and limited nutrients.

"But that doesn't explain…THIS!" I exclaimed pointing to my eyes "it's not right, am I correct?" No one answered, even Carlisle seemed lost for words for a brief second, not a good sign. Esme walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Do you remember what I said to you, on Christmas Eve? Blessing in disguise and things happen for a reason?" I nodded, of course, I remembered that but that had been different circumstances. "For whatever reason, this was meant to happen."

Carlisle looked over at Emmett and Edward, before looking back at me.

"Chris, when did you last hunt?"

"Three days ago," I replied

"Why don't you and I go." He said putting his hand on my shoulder and guiding me to the door.

                                                                         

Deep in the woods that surround our house, Carlisle and I darted around trees as I tracked a herd of nearby deer. About ten of them, sensing we were closing in, panicked and split up.

I picked up speed, I'm much faster then Carlisle, not quite as fast as Edward, but pretty close, especially as a newborn. The deer was right in front of me and even though I wanted to calmly take it down, all the frustration and worry from the house and my eyes gave me a strong desire to hunt. Taking down the buck wasn't difficult; it didn't even put up a fight. I had just been teetering on a need to hunt, so I did feel a little bit better after I finished. Behind me, Carlisle took down his own deer and while I waited for him, I climbed into a tree, planting myself on one of the branches.

                                                                           

It's amazing when I was human I was only afraid of one thing, heights. I hated them, I hated the thought of being higher than a few feet. One of my older friends William, who was sixteen, nearly seventeen had enlisted as soon as he could in hopes of flying for the RAF when he was accepted into the RAF, the Royal Air Force, he promised me to take me flying when he could, wherever I wanted. I quickly declined, making him swear he would never take me flying anywhere. I was proud of the RAF, and of William flying for them; my room with the Cullens is full of newspaper clippings of the glorious RAF and some model planes and it looked very much like my room back in London, but that does not make me want to get up in a plane, even now.

The trees I would climb in nearby Hyde Park back in London were not very tall and therefore provided the experience of climbing, without the actual height. But now, as a vampire, not only as has that fear nearly vanished, but I actually enjoy being high up, I will climb to the top of any tree and just sit in its branches and enjoy the view. I am still unsure about planes, and if the day ever comes when civilian air travel is the big thing, well, I see bribes in my future.

I watched as Carlisle finished, he gestured for me to join him on the ground. I jumped down landing next to him and followed him to a nearby stream, where we both could wash the blood off ourselves before heading home. As we did this, Carlisle looked over at me carefully.

"Christian, look up at me," I did slowly, making it clear I did not want to, I had hoped that after hunting my eyes would return to normal, well normal being yellow like my family's, but I had seen my reflection in the stream, not only where they still blue, but they were paling, turning into a pale blue, almost like a foggy colour. When I finally looked at Carlisle, he maintained his surprise well, if I wasn't able to read body language I probably would have missed it.

I instantly lowered my head, a part of me wanted to take off, run as fast as I could through the woods. Carlisle seemed to anticipate I wanted to do that, so he put his hand on my arm, stopping me.

"Sorry," I said softly

"For what?" he asked, to answer I shrugged. Carlisle rolled his eyes and chuckled "Christian, Esme is right, things happen for a reason, what that reason is I can't answer. I do not know why your eyes have become this color, but it is now a part of your identity, as, with your profiling ability, it is all that makes you who you are." He paused "when did your hair develop the blonde bits?" he asked, I closed my eyes trying to remember, also trying to determine where he was going with this. My hair while nearly all brown has bits of blonde strands mixed in, but I have grown up with it so I am very used to it and sometimes even forget.

"I'm not exactly sure, I always remember having it." thought it over "I guess when I was about five that's when. My parents weren't sure how though, everyone in my family had dark brown, black, or my little cousin Olivia she had bright red hair, but that was from her mum's side. No one could remember anyone with blonde in the entire family, on either side." I paused "why?"

"It's a part of you, am I correct, you have accepted it as who you are yes?" Now I saw where Carlisle was going, I nodded. "It may take time, but perhaps you will accept this as well."

"It surprised me," I admitted, "after everything I have been through these last few months, I've become accustomed to not being surprised, caught off guard, but this changed all that."

"Even with your ability you will still find things that you cannot predict, it is understandable, you could not have predicted this, no one could have." Carlisle paused and gently ruffled my hair "come on, I have something to show you." I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"We're not going home?"

"Not right away."

"Where are we going?" Carlisle chuckled

"Your curiosity is beyond extraordinary and Christian you really have the patience of a five-year-old." I grinned a little, my first one since that morning, before following Carlisle into the woods.

We had been running for maybe twenty minutes, the hill was getting steeper a human would really struggle to get even halfway to where we were.

Suddenly, when the trail leveled out a bit, Carlisle stopped. He put a hand on my shoulder as I came to a stop next to him and he guided me towards the tree line. When we passed the last grouping of trees I realized we were on the edge of a cliff, miles below stood a town. I immediately recognized one building, the church that Carlisle and Esme had brought me to on Christmas Eve, for my birthday. It was the little town, the one that had been buried in snow the last time I saw it. Now it was September, fall had come to Washington state and the little town was preparing for the coming season.

I understood instantly why Carlisle had brought me here, at least I thought I did, the view was bloody spectacular, on a clear day with my sharp eyesight I could see into the town, watch the people go about their day. Off to the right were the mountains and endless forests, making the view even better. I knew I would be able to sit up for hours…forget hours, days just relaxing. But the view was only part of what Carlisle had in mind showing me this.

"Well," he started "what do you think?" I grinned wide

"Its perfect, this view is amazing." Carlisle chuckled as he knelt down near the edge "what?"

"I didn't bring you up here just so you could admire the view."

"You didn't?" I asked

"Come here," I knelt down next to him and looked where he was pointing "you see that building with the blue and white awning?" I nodded "that is the local bookstore, its small, but the owner can order almost anything you ask for. And across the way is the movie theater, now I know you are a fan of monster films." I grinned and nodded "but I also know that you are a fan of Charlie Chaplin. What I do not know is if you know he made a film last October," I blinked

"The Great Dictator!" I exclaimed

"Yes."

"It was supposed to be at the local cinema after Christmas, only a few cinemas in London was going to be showing it. I…I didn't get to see it."

"Well, apparently it was such a popular film that it is being shown again." I looked at the display board on the cinema, it was tough to make out even with my keen senses, but I could fill in the words I saw and saw Charlie Chaplin's name. I wondered why Carlisle was doing this to me, showing me something I really wanted, that I couldn't have yet. "Emmett meant to see it when it was first released, he didn't have the chance."

Suddenly it clicked

"Wait, Carlisle are you…am I?"

"I think you have been under house arrest long enough Chris. The town is yours to explore, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward want to take you on a guided tour when they get home from school, ending with a night at the movies." I felt like my heart should have been beating a mile a minute I was so happy, I felt exhilarated and nervous at the same time.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"100% sure, you have more than proven yourself these last nine months. We still need to take things one day at a time, hence why all of you are going tonight, but it is a start."

I looked back down at the town and looked back at Carlisle and grinned

"Thank you, Carlisle, thank you so much."

Nine months had felt like a lifetime, each month ticked off the calendar was another month I was stuck inside, another month without being surrounded by different people every day, and another month of listening and reading the happenings of the world through the wireless and the newspaper. But now I was free, unconstrained from the restrictions of a newborn vampire, even at only nine months and it felt bloody good. I knew though I had only one to thank for that and it was the one I disliked the most, my eye color. I still wished my eyes had changed into the yellow I had expected, but maybe Esme and Carlisle were right, they had been each time over the last nine months. Things happen for a reason.


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                  

 

Winter 1941.

The feeling that something was about to happen was something I had grown quite used. So I really didn't think anything of it when the usual feeling hit me. I was out in the yard and Emmett was teaching me the basics of American Baseball. I'm not sure where Edward was, Esme was in her office looking over the assignment she had given me that morning, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Rosalie was in the garage. I had been a vampire for just a few weeks over a year and felt so good to finally be free of the newborn constraints. I was content with my life with the Cullens, I was home with them.

Emmett had just shown the positions and was running down to the other side of the yard with a baseball.

The first couple of tosses were simple, Emmett's fastball was not hard to catch. After all, cricket is played without gloves and a cricket ball can do a lot more damage than a simple baseball. But when the feeling hit me I went numb for a second, paralyzed even. Unfortunately, Emmett didn't realize what had happened because he threw the ball and it nailed me in the head with a loud thud.

"Chris, kid are you ok?" Emmett called running over to me. I stood there stunned, not from the ball if it hadn't made the noise and Emmett hadn't called my name I wouldn't have even known something had happened.

I was still getting used to the ability to profile and the feelings that came with it so I didn't know how to take this. I could hear Emmett calling my name and even shaking me, but I couldn't focus on him, it was like I was experiencing all of this from someplace else and watching it.

I felt the ground vibrate as Carlisle's car came up the drive and I heard Emmett calling for Carlisle to come over. I knew Esme was coming out now I could hear her calling my name, Rosalie was close behind her demanding Emmett to tell her what had happened.

It took less than a second before I felt Esme kneeling next to me shaking me gently and calling my name.

"Christian?" she called "Christian honey?"

I wanted to answer her I really did, but I couldn't like I said it felt as if I was just standing there watching this all happen

"Chris?" now Carlisle was close I could hear him snapping his fingers near my face and out of my peripheral, I could see movement.

"Carlisle, what is wrong?" Esme asked, her voice shaking

"Emmett, what happened?"

"I was teaching him to throw a baseball, I admit I hit him in the head but he didn't even try to catch it! I swear Carlisle he was fine this whole time!"

"You gave him a concussion?" Rosalie asked loudly

"No!" Emmett replied "of course I didn't," he paused "I didn't did I?"

Carlisle stood up shaking his head

"No Emmett you did not give Chris a concussion." He looked down at me again and clapped his hands in front of my eyes. That movement did it, my eyes instinctively blinked and I looked around. The four of them were looking at me, concern and even fear in my family's eyes, it was something I had never seen before on them.

"Christian?" Esme said quietly

"Hi," I replied softly, she reached forward and hugged me tightly

"Chris are you all right?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, sorry," I replied looking around some more

"What happened?"

"I'm…I'm not entirely sure." I paused "something's happened I know that much."

"Something?" Carlisle repeated

"Yes, something happened, but I'm not sure what. But whatever it is its big, I can feel it."

Carlisle exchanged a look with Esme and nodded.

"Lets go inside. I'm sure we can find a radio program to listen to and you can just take it easy." Carlisle suggested.

Just as we neared the door I was hit with another wave of uncertainty. I couldn't understand why my family could not feel it as well. Esme guided me into the house and Emmett turned on the wireless.

He was fiddling with the dial trying to find my favorite wireless programme when I felt my stomach drop

 

                                                                                                   

"S…Stop Emmett…" I managed to stutter. He looked at me in surprise, but stopped turning the dial and instead turned the volume up.

"We interrupt this morning's broadcast for a special Presidential address to Congress, the president is ready to speak."

I looked over at my family, all looked confused, but I was past confusion I knew something had happened to this country and we were about to find out.

I heard President Roosevelt clear his throat and moved closer to the wireless.

"Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker, Members of the Senate, and of the House of Representatives." Carlisle and I exchanged a look, "Yesterday, December 7th, a 1941….a date which will live in infamy…the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."

I felt my stomach drop and I fell back into the nearby chair. I heard Esme and Rosalie gasp and felt their footsteps on the floor as they moved to their husbands.

Japan…Japan had attacked the US, I was numb with shock. President Roosevelt was continuing his address, as the family gathered around the wireless. My mind, however, wandered back to four days ago. I had gone into town for my Saturday night movie, it had become part of my routine since Carlisle gave me my free range. I went into town early for a double feature, everyone was just going about their business. No one seemed concerned that Germany was mass murdering thousands across Europe, that Japan was marching across Asia slaughtering where they went. All that seemed to matter to Americans was the day to day necessities, going to and from shops and school, visiting friends. The war hadn't touched the American soil, at least not that I could see and thanks to my ability, I could see better than most.

At the cinema, during the routine newsreels, no one was paying attention to them, some kids my age were actually throwing popcorn at the screen while the newsreel showed images of the Japanese Fleet, it had a been missing for a week before this reel was done and there was still no sign of it. The rumor was that the Japanese Admiral Yamato was heading straight for Guam, the US military stronghold. It was a key launching spot, perfect military location. I had looked around the cinema at the other kids and even some adults groaning and obviously bored with the reel I was focused on it. Why couldn't they see it? War was closing in on the US and they were too full of themselves to see it.

Now sitting in the family room, inches from the wireless, I realized I had been right, wrong about the perpetrator, but right about the imminent attack.

The front door opened and Edward walked in, I was the only one who looked up. He looked at each of us, in turn, his eyes finally coming to me, he allowed me to read his body language, so as not to interrupt the wireless. He was clearly asking what was going on. Pearl Harbour I thought the Japanese attacked it yesterday morning, reports are still coming in on the damage. Roosevelt just asked Congress to allow a declaration of war against Japan. Edward came over and sat next to me. I put my head in my hands and lowered my head. A part of me wanted to run from the wireless, I didn't want to hear anymore, I knew what was coming, the US would turn into England, rations, bombardment, death, my mind flashed to the town, only I saw it not as it is, but as what it would look like after it had been bombed.

Japan had attacked the west of the United States, why would they do that? I had been paying attention to the papers, the news, and the new reels, Japan and the US were on neutral terms, no reason for Japan to attack the US, at least not. My mind clicked, the only reason Japan would attack the US directly through Hawaii would be if they felt confident that such an attack could be successful if they had support and backing from. Bloody Hell an ally, an ally like Germany.

My mind was in panic mode, was it a calculated attack, had Germany and Japan teamed up to attack the US? What did that mean for England, had my country fallen, if that had been the case, why hasn't anyone reported anything? As I said I've been following all forms of news meticulously. What would happen now, would there be an Eastern attack now that the west of the country had been attacked? Destroy the US from both coasts.

I could feel my body shaking, the breath caught in my throat, everyone was so focused on the wireless they hadn't noticed my worsening panic as the scenarios played out in my mind, not even Esme and Carlisle. But Edward knew, not only he could hear my mind, but he could also see how tense my body was, how scared I was. Without a word, he put a hand on my shoulder, always my older brother. Emmett, it had taken a little bit of time for me to trust him,, his laidback attitude towards this life astonished and somewhat frightened me, we had definitely become closer, but Edward and I have a brotherly connection that is strong, he's been a great friend and confidant since Carlisle had changed me. His hand never left my shoulder during my transformation and now with my greatest fear looming his hand was still on my shoulder.

"England hasn't fallen Chris;" Edward whispered, "we would've heard about it I promise." I looked at him for a moment.

Then why did Japan attack? It doesn't make any sense. I thought, Edward rubbed his chin and thought that over

"Nothing with war makes sense. Things are going to change for a while that's for sure, but it won't come to what you are thinking will happen. Japan attacked our fleet, the retribution for that will be devastating for Japan."

"But what if that is all the US focuses on, just Japan."

"They won't. Something like this is exactly what Roosevelt has been waiting for. Your Prime Minister and Roosevelt are good friends, Congress wouldn't allow a declaration of war unless there was just cause. You'll see in a couple of days Roosevelt will be on the air again, with a declaration of war against Germany and Italy. He will hold regular meetings with Churchill and perhaps even Stalin. Russia can aid the US again Japan, the US helps England take Germany. Japan made a critical error and all the Axis will face the consequences."

I looked at the wireless as the President continued his address. I didn't feel calmed by Edward's words even though I knew he was right. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced over at him, before looking at the rest of my family. There was only one thing that would calm me and it wasn't in the house at the moment.

Let Carlisle and Esme know I've just gone to the cliffs. I thought and Edward nodded. I slipped off the couch and headed towards the door. I wasn't surprised that no one aside from Edward noticed, I was used to announcements like this, now unfortunately now my family would be too.

Once outside I didn't hold back. I ran as fast as I possibly could. I ran west, there's a spot way off the beaten path that leads to a high clearing. The clearing overlooks the ocean, no beach, just untamed Oceanside cliff. It has become my spot, my calming spot and I desperately needed it right now. I skidded to a stop and listened as the rocks and dirt I stirred up crumbled to the ocean below.

As I slowly sat down on the edge of the cliff my mind was racing at what had happened the day before and what would happen in the future. I could see out across the Pacific ocean and knew miles away sat Hawaii and Pearl Harbour destroyed by an unexpected attack, and further still to Asia, the other side of the Pacific. China had been conquered, Hong Kong England's own colony had fallen under Japanese control.

Edward had said that Japan had made a mistake in attacking the US, but I wondered for a moment what would their mistake lead too? How many lives on both sides would be lost, joining the already hundreds of thousands that had perished?

Would the US invade Japan? Such a small island nation, but one that had accomplished what Germany hadn't dared to do, attack the US on its own soil, would the US try to liberate China, stop the massacres occurring there or would revenge be the only thing on the government's mind. What about Europe? Hitler was not only dominating the European continent, but he was also committing mass murder and no one was trying to stop him, would the US? With England's help would our two countries liberate the camps I had heard rumors about, would they try and arrest Hitler and Mussolini for the crimes they had already perpetrated?

I wouldn't have wished war on anyone, but to be completely honest with myself, I was relieved that the US had been pulled into "Europe's problem" because it wasn't anyone. Not since the Great War ended had the US government shown any concern for its closest ally, Great Britain, even in desperate times when the blitz began, we had swallowed our English pride and asked our American brethren for help and our pleas were ignored. Now the US had no choice, it was as much a part of this war as England. I felt awful that it had taken such a horrendous act for the wheels to be set in motion, that so many American citizens had to lose their lives before their country realized the war was imminent and it had come.

I took a deep breath, I wondered how long it would be for the town of Hoquiam to resemble London, at least London the day after England declared war on Germany. Everyone had been expecting the bombs to drop right then and there, the moment Minister Chamberlain concluded his speech, we all looked to the heavens for signs of aircraft. The days that followed would be full of preparation.

Anderson shelters would be built in the back gardens of those who had space, windows would be boarded up, gas masks were handed out, emergency drills every day at school, sandbags on every street, street lamps blackened, heavy curtains placed on windows. It had been a nightmare for the grownups and a game for us kids, we relished in the waiting game, bored out of our minds when the attacks did not come and rowdy when the sirens screamed Of course when the first shell hit London, the adventure of war at least for us older kids was replaced with concern and a sense of duty, most of my older friends enlisted the very day after we declared war, and the remainder when the first shell hit.

When I first heard the air raid siren screaming, I knew I would never forget that sound for the rest of my life and as I was sitting here in a spot God himself would be humbled by for its beauty, I couldn't imagine war touching this beautiful spot but I knew it would come. That thought, however, was cut short, off in the distance, coming from the town of Hoquiam, a few miles from our house, I heard an all to familiar sound, the sound of a screaming siren, the air raid signal being tested for the first and certainly not the last time. War may not touch American soil again like the 7th of December for however long this war will last, but Americans would feel it hanging over them, each day until the end of the war. The signs of war had come to Washington State.

Once again, I felt helpless, a sense of duty was hanging over me, but also hanging there was the knowledge that I was unable to help I would have to sit back and watch things play out and that tore me up inside.

 

                                                                            


End file.
